Remember me
by lilichoco
Summary: Suite à un accident, Bella devient amnésique....mais un jour un mystérieux jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes va faire son apparition, pour lui proposer de venir avec lui. Qui est-il? Pourquoi elle Bella Swan, une fille sans passé? Tous humains, B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici ma première fic Twilight, elle ne sera pas très longue, elle comptera environ une quinzaine de chapitres. Ce n'est que le prologue pour entamer l'histoire et mettre le problème ne place.**

**Je remercie Clemichou de son travail de correction. Je n'ai plus que vous souhaiter une Bonne Lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Ah oui pardon, le jeune homme aux yeux verts arrive dans le prochain chapitre, alors qui résistera.**

**Encore une chose, décidément, j'ai classé T pour le moment mais je pense que certains chapitres devront monter en M juste pour info.**

**Voilà je vous laisse cette fois je vous jure, rendez-vous en bas!!**

**PS: Chaque chapitre sera accompagné d'une chanson en rapport avec l'action. Et oui, c'est en lisant la sublime fic, LA CHAMBRE NOIRE de Chartrelle ( à qui je fais un gros bisous d'ailleurs) que je conseille, car ça été un gros coup de coeur, que j'ai réellement compris que quelques fois, une chanson vaut bien plus qu'un discours!**

Prologue

Tout le monde dit, que lorsque l'on se sent proche de la mort toute notre vie défile devant nos yeux... c'est faux!

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est cet horrible bruit de taule, un cri d'avertissement puis une douleur si horrible que l'on supplie Dieu d'en finir au plus vite... enfin le noir total.

Voilà, tout ce dont je me souviens....

…..

...

...

...

…..

J'ouvris les yeux prudemment, agressée par la lumière du soleil qui traversait par la fenêtre ouverte. Lorsque ma vue s'habitua, je pus observer l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, mais ni la chaise en plastique avec un plaid posé négligemment dessus, ni les murs blancs, ne purent m'aider. Mais bien vite l'idée d'un hôpital s'empara de moi.

Une porte qui s'ouvrit me fit sursauter, un homme de grande taille aux yeux marrons, des cheveux blonds coupés courts entra, il commença par regarder ma fiche au pied de mon lit puis avec un sourire aimable sur le visage, qui me mis en confiance, il s'approcha de moi…

« Alors enfin réveiller Miss Swan? Me demanda-t-il. _Ce nom était le mien? Je ne savais pas, je regardais, angoissée, le docteur, qui me regardait inquisiteur, comme s'il attendait que je confirme que mon nom était bien Swan, mais je l'ignorais! Qui étais-je? Pourquoi étais-je ici?_

- …

- Je suis le docteur Richardson, vous êtes à l'hôpital St James dans le Montana. Vous avez été transféré depuis Seattle. Vous avez eu un accident, il y a de cela 4 mois. Vous étiez dans le coma, notre hôpital est spécialisé dans ce domaine, c'est pour cela que l'on vous a transporté ici, m'expliqua-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-

- Miss Swan? Insista le docteur. Vous souvenez-vous de l'accident ?

- Non, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

- C'est normal, assura le docteur. C'est dû au violent choc et… Miss Swan, je préfère vous le dire maintenant car trop attendre serait mal. Vous n'étiez pas seule dans la voiture… Vos parents...Le choc a été terrible et la voiture...je...je suis navré.

_Mon Dieu, je n'étais pas seule, mes parents sont morts, cela veut dire que je suis orpheline… _

_Des larmes commencèrent à dégringoler sur mes joues. Des larmes d'impuissance, car je __ne ressentais__ aucune tristesse, étais-je un monstre? Mais __c'était __comme si on me parlait d'étrangers._

- …

Je ne pu rien répondre, les mots étaient coincés au fond de ma gorge.

- Je suis navré Isabella, puis-je vous appeler Isabella ? me demanda le docteur.

- Appelez-moi Lucy si vous voulez, parce que je ne sais pas, lui répondit-je désemparée.

- _Isabella_, continua le docteur en appuyant sur ce qui semblait être mon nom. Quelle est votre date de naissance? me demanda-t-il en m'interrogeant comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

- Je...je ne sais pas », commençai-je, puis comme une évidence, je continuai, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les larmes continuant de rouler sur mes joues, je ne sais pas qui je suis docteur ».

**Voilà, ce n'est qu'un prologue, mais qu'en pensez-vous? J'attend vos impressions avec impatience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, me revoici avec le chapitre 1. **

**Vous m'avez fais énormément plaisir avec toutes ces reviews et les personnes qui m'ont mis en alerts ou en favoris. Merci aussi aux personnes qui sont simplement passées sans laisser de trace.**

**Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde au niveau des reviews, merci à :** _Galswinthe, veronica crepuscule, Mary02, Cullen's family, jessica31000, aliecullen4ever, paige678, cecile72, chartelle._

_Mais je n'oublie pas, les anonymes comme Aurel08 (héhé merki miss pépito et de mangeuse de fraise tagada à 9h du mat' mdr!!!, Contente de t'avoir pervertie), Shashou (waouh tu me mets la pression là, j'espère ne pas te décevoir!!!merci en tout cas) et memette (merci pour tes encouragements!!!!)_

**Surtout un grand merci à Ch****artelle qui m'a énormement aidée pour ce chapitre avec ces conseils et pour son boulot de correctrice, merci à toi !!!**

**Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire BONNE LECTURE et rendez-vous en bas!!!**

Chapitre 1

Miss Nobody - La rencontre

Musique: Avril Lavigne Nobody's home (lien sur mon profil)

_Il y a un an,je devais être une personne tout ce qu'il y a de normal, mais …. _

_J'étais amnésique, voilà ce que concluaient les examens que l'on m'avait fait subir durant trois jours ! _

_A.M.N.E.S.I.Q.U.E.... Ma vie se résumait dans ce mot. Ma mémoire m'avait trahie !_

_En quelques jours...mois, votre vie basculait, il y avait maintenant un « avant » et un « après »._

_Il me fallait tout réapprendre. Ce qui semble si évident, était pour moi un mystère, un chanteur que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, le voilà superstar. Vos plats préférés, quels __style de vêtement __vous aimez..._

_Je n'avais plus d'identité, plus de passé, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide… Incapable de me souvenir de mes parents._

_Comment faire le deuil d'une personne que l'on n'a plus dans sa mémoire? On la perd deux fois alors ?_

_Rien, c'était le mot, je n'étais plus rien... Miss Nobody !_

_Alors la peur s'insinue en vous, une crainte monte, les questions commencent à affluer dans votre tête jusqu'à en devenir une obsession._

_Avais-je des amis ? Je ne savais pas, personne ne m'avait réclamé, personne n'était venu me voir. Comme un chien que l'on aurait abandonné sur le bord de la route, parce qu'on a plus besoin de lui._

_Étais-je horrible au point d'être détestée par tous ? Etais-je une solitaire ? Quelle était ma vie? Où habitais-je ? Comment s'appelait déjà cette infirmière? Betty ou Suzy?_

_Isabella Swan qui était-elle? Pourrais-je redevenir cette personne ou a-t-elle disparu à jamais, pour Miss Nobody ?_

_Je me perdais dans toutes ses questions auxquelles je ne trouvais aucune réponse._

_Et puis, on commence à perdre espoir, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant, il n'y a personne, autant rester là._

_Maintenant ma vie se résumait à faire des exercices de rééducation, des thérapies pour retrouver ma mémoire et je terminais ma journée en m'asseyant sur ce banc dans le parc de l'hôpital, pour écrire dans ce journal, pour laisser une trace et pour avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier._

_Je suis vide, tout est si confus, comme ce texte, mais … C'est mon désespoir, mon SOS. _

_Pourtant n'y a-t-il personne pour voir cette rage en moi, __pour voir mon besoin de vivre et non plus survivre?_

P.O.V Normal

Un jeune homme sortit d'un véhicule luxueux noir et marcha à pas rapides vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea à l'accueil où la standardiste resta figée pendant quelques secondes face au charisme du jeune homme.

Il devait avoir autour des vingt ans, il était grand avec un corps athlétique sans être svelte. Le regard de la jeune femme remonta vers son visage anguleux, puis ses lèvres pleines et sa mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux étaient un mélange de blond et de roux coiffés de manière désordonnés.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Martha Adams, dit Edward d'une voix veloutée en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil révélant ainsi des yeux émeraude qui achevèrent de conquérir la jeune standardiste.

- Euh… oui… Qui dois-je annoncer ? Balbutia-t-elle en battant des cils comme une adolescente.

- Edward Cullen, répondit le jeune homme indifférent aux tentatives de la jeune femme.

- Elle vous attend, 2ème étage, informa-t-elle en rougissant.

- Merci », remercia Edward en s'éloignant rapidement sans aucun regard pour la pauvre fille qui continuait àle fixer en s'éventant avec une feuille devant un spectacle qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus de si tôt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

- « Bonjour docteur Adams » Salua Edward d'une poignée de main avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui désignait le médecin.

- « Bonjour Mr Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Le don que vous avez fait il y a un mois va être utilisépour rénover une aile du bâtiment et renouveler une partie de l'équipement »… commença le docteur.

- « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, docteur » Interrompit Edward gentiment en offrant un sourire poli.

- « Ah pardon » S'excusa le docteur Adams. « Puis-je me permettre de vous demander quelle est la raison de votre venue ici ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix.

- « J'aimerais que vous me parliez d'un de vos patients » Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- « Êtes-vous de sa famille ? »

- « Non. »

- « Je ne peux malheureusement pas Mr Cullen, c'est confidentiel, nous devons respecter le secret médical. »

- « Même si je veux m'occuper de ce patient ?! » Insista Edward en souriant poliment.

- « Qui est ce patient ? » Demanda le docteur Adams.

- « Isabella Swan » Murmura doucement Edward en regardant par la fenêtre.

- « Oh ! » répondit-elle simplement en se levant et en se postant devant la fenêtre, puis d'une voix distraite, elle expliqua, « Mlle Swan est chez nous depuis deux mois, elle souffre d'une amnésie totale, elle ne se souvient plus de rien ... »

- « Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je suis ici, pour l'aider ! J'ai entendu parler de son cas lorsque j'ai fait mon don et comme je fais parti de plusieurs associations venant en aide aux personnes amnésiques, j'aimerai l'aider. Mais pas avec de l'argent, j'aimerais m'investir personnellement ! »

- « Hum.… Mr Cullen, je vous suis très reconnaissante de votre geste qui est très plus admirable, commença le docteur avec un sourire aimable, mais vous êtes un pianiste et un compositeur promis à un brillant avenir, aurez-vous le temps de vous occupez d'elle ? Il ne s'agit pas de lui donner un appartement et un métier, elle... »

- « Je sais tout ça Docteur, interrompit Edward en regardant la jeune femme avec un regard agacé. Je me suis arrangé en ce qui concerne mon… métier. Je veux réellement lui venir en aide. Me croyez-vous si insensible, elle est orpheline, elle ne se souvient de rien ! »

Comme s'il ne pouvait plus retenir son irritation, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure la rendant encore plus désordonnée.

Puis il se planta devant le bureau du docteur et posant ses deux mains sur le plateau, il dit d'une voix marquée par l'émotion:

- « Elle est seule et je ne veux plus qu'elle le soit. »

- « La connaissez-vous M. Cullen? » Demanda Barbara Adams, touchée par son discours.

- « Non » répondit-t-il avec un regard rempli de tristesse qui laissa la jeune femme abasourdie et surprise.

- « Bien, c'est d'accord, de toute façon, Mlle Swan n'a eu aucune amélioration, alors que nous avons tout essayé. »

- « Aucune ? »

- « Non » soupira-t-elle, « vous êtes sa dernière chance Mr Cullen … »

- « Je réussirai » assura Edward vrillantson regard dans celui de la jeune femme, pour lui montrer sa sincérité.

- « Bien, je vais appeler l'infirmière qui se charge de Mlle Swan, pour qu'elle vous conduise à elle. »

- « Merci », remercia Edward en lui adressant un sourire joyeux et apaisé.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- « C'est un beau geste que vous avez fait là Mr Cullen » Félicita l'infirmière qui se chargeait de Bella et qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Anna.

Tous deux se dirigeaient vers le parc, pour rencontrer Isabella.

- « Ce n'est rien » Assura Edward d'une voix distraite.

- « Isabella finit toujours sa journée dans le parc, elle aime voir les gens qui rendent visite aux patients. Comme elle n'a personne, je pense qu'elle s'identifie un peu à eux avec ses scènes quotidiennes qu'elle observe. »

- « … »

- « Elle est très renfermée et ne se mélange pas aux autres... Aaaaah… » soupira Anna tristement, « cette petite me fait de la peine, elle a un regard si triste, lorsqu'elle me regarde c'est comme si elle me suppliait de faire un miracle, cela me brise le cœur de voir tant de détresse. »

- « … »

- « Vous savez tous les dimanches**, **elle reste là, assise sur ce banc, en face de l'entrée, et refuse d'en bouger de toute la journée**, **sûrement en espérant que quelqu'un vienne. J'ai le cœur noué quand je dois aller la chercher, parce qu'il y a toujours cette déception dans son regard… M. Cullen ? » Demanda Anna en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de son monologue.

- « Pardon, je vous écoutais, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre », s'excusa Edward précipitamment. « Continuez. »

- « Hum… d'accord » Assura-t-elle alors qu'il lui avait semblé apercevoir des larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui. « Et bien en réalité, j'ai terminé, mais je vous donnerai le dossier, où tout y est scrupuleusement inscrit. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à la rencontrer » Finit Anna en se dirigeant vers un banc au fond d'une allée où l'on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns dansant au gré du vent et les yeux perdus dans le vague.** « **Ça va aller ? »

- « Oui, je suis juste un peu nerveux,» Répondit-il ne regardant que la silhouette d'Isabella.

- « Isabella ? » Appela Anna. « Tu as de la visite ! »

Elle pu voir la jeune fille se tourner avec rapidité dans sa direction avec un grand sourire, ce qui peina encore plus Anna de la décevoir en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Puis elle se ressaisit etdésignant le jeune homme avec sa main, elle continua:

- « Voici Edward Cullen, il fait partie d'une association qui vient en aide aux personnes qui ont perdu la mémoire. »

- « Oh… » Répondit simplement Isabella, son sourire s'étant fané peu à peu, elle n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme, ce dernier fit un signe à l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse intervenir.

- « Bonjour Isabella, je suis Edward, Edward Cullen » lui dit-ild'une voix douceen s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

Isabella détourna enfin son regard du paysage pour dévisager le jeune homme, elle le regarda avec intention pendant quelques minutes, comme avec fascination. Edward ne détournant pas son regard comme envoûté par les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

Enfin après ce long silence, d'une petite voix, elle murmura :

- « Enchanté Mr Cullen. »

- « Oh non, Edward ça suffira, je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi » sourit-il gentiment.

- « Edward » Répéta-t-elle doucement, faisant sourire encore une fois le jeune homme.

- « Si je suis ici, c'est pour t'aider » commença Edward.

- « M'aider ? » Demanda Isabella, en le regardant attentivement.

- « Oui, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, mes parents ont un grand domaine dans le Montana, à quelques heures d'ici, ils ont une écurie avec deschevaux, cela pourrait t'occuper et te permettre de souffler en vivant ailleurs que dans un hôpital. » proposa le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, pour la mettre en confiance.

Mais elle resta à le regarder sérieusement.

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle

- « Parce que je veux t'aider » rétorqua Edward en se mettant bien en face d'elle.

- « Je... je ne sais pas m'occuper de chevaux » Chuchota-elle.

- « Ce n'est pas grave Emmett, mon ami et palefrenier te montrera comment faire.

- « Merci c'est très gentil, mais je préfère rester ici » remercia gentiment Isabella.

**- **« Pourquoi ? Attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra peut-être jamais? » rétorqua Edward implacable.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais deux simples larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues, montrant qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Cette vision le troubla et c'est d'une voix presque suppliante qu'il continua :

- « Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, c'est cruel. Mais Isabella pense que c'est un commencement et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens en aide de cette façon, il y aura d'autres patients, tu verras ».

- « Je... je » hésita Isabella

- « Et puis, si quelqu'un vient je laisserai mon adresse pour qu'il puisse te retrouver » Insista Edward en utilisant les bons mots pour la convaincre de le suivre.

- « Très bien, mais j'aimerais que vous me rendiez une faveur » Céda Isabella

- « Bien sûr »répondit Edward surpris.

- « Appelez-moi juste Bella...enfin je préfère...Isabella c'est long et puis j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une héroïne d'un film romantique » dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide qui laissa le jeune homme figé.

Il la regarda avec attention pendant quelques secondes, puis comme une libération, il commença à rire. Enfin il finit par s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

_- _« Très bien.... Bella, et toi tutoies-moi » Finit-il en lui serrant la main et en la regardant avec une lueur étrange.

**Alors? Déçu ou pas?**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert!!!!**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt.**


	3. It's a new day

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà! 

Bien désolée d'abord de ce retard. Mais impossible d'écrire, la page blanche, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, les idées étaient là mais impossible de les retranscrire sur papier.

Merci du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir, continuez, elles m'encouragent. D'ailleurs merci Marine de t'être inquietée, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser une fic comme ça.

Normalement j'avais répondu à tout le monde, enfin les inscrits, pour les anonymes si vous voulez que je vous réponde laissez moi une adresse comme ça je peux aussi vous prévenir quand je met un nouveau chapitre.

Et enfinnnn, merki à toi ma correctrice préférée Chartrelle pour ton boulot formidable.

Voilà, je pense que ça ne sert à rien que je commente ce qui va se passer, autant vous laissez la surprise héhé!!

BONNE LECTURE! On se retrouve ne bas!

Chapitre 2: It's a new day!

Musique (lien sur mon profil): _Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketfull Sunshine- _(cette chanson va peut-être sembler familère aux personnes qui ont vu l'abominable vérité)

Je venais de mettre le dernier vêtement dans mon petit bagage. Lorsque je l'aurai bouclé, une nouvelle page se tournera...tout ce qu'Edward m'avait proposé se réalisera.

Mon Dieu! J'étais si nerveuse! Étais-je folle de dire « oui » comme ça à un garçon qui me proposait de la suivre?

Mais comment aurais-je pu refuser?

Lorsque j'avais plongé mon regard dans ses yeux émeraudes, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait... mon amnésie, mes questions, mes angoisses.

Il m'apaisait étrangement. Il n'y avait aucun calcul dans son regard, juste une grande douceur.

Il ne m'avait pas regardé avec cette pitié que j'apercevais dans le regard des infirmières. Au contraire, il m'avait traitée comme...comme quelqu'un de normal, et non la jeune fille sans passé.

Pour la centième fois, je jetais un regard de plus en plus angoissé à l'horloge, il avait dix minutes de retard, est-ce que c'était une farce?

Il renonçait à m'emmener avec lui?

C'est vrai, je n'étais qu'un poids? J'étais si insignifiante, pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi distingué que lui s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme moi.

Je l'avais bien remarqué hier. Lorsque je l'avais raccompagné à l'accueil, chaque femme jeunes ou âgées, mariées ou célibataires; toutes l'avait observé.

Pourtant Edward avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas répondre à leurs appels.

« Et si tu arrêtais de stresser Isabella! Sinon tes ongles vont y passer tu sais! M'interrompit une voix que je n'avais pas entendue et qui me fit faire un bond majestueux, manquant de me faire dégringoler du lit.

- Bon sang, laissais-je échapper.

- Bonjour, salua Edward avec un grand sourire, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, me regardant avec des yeux malicieux.

- Bonjour...et euh c'est Bella, corrigeai-je avec un sourire timide.

- Je le sais, mais je te testais Bella, plaisanta Edward avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

- Es-tu prête?

- Oui.

- Bon allons-y alors, dit-il en empoignant mon sac, sans que je ne puisse faire un geste. Plus vite, tu seras sortie et mieux se sera.

- Oui, répétai-je en emboitant son pas rapidement avant qu'il ne me sème.

Il avait raison, plus on s'approchait de la sortie et plus cette angoisse qui me nouait le ventre s'évanouissait au contraire, je sentais monter en moi pour la première fois...une sorte d'impatience.

Je partais à l'aventure avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais à peine, mais bon Dieu ce que c'était bon!

- ...enfin voilà pourquoi le ciel est bleu quoi, finit Edward.

- Oui c'est sûr, fis-je semblant d'acquiescer pour ne pas lui montrer que je n'avais rien écouté, ça pourrait le vexer.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il avec un air profondément choqué.

- Ben...euh...c'est que », répondit-je en m'embrouillant lamentablement dans ma tentative de sauver le peu de meubles que je pouvais. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire? _

Ma réponse devait être hilarante, car Edward partit d'un grand rire pendant une éternité. Voyant mon regard devenir de plus en plus furieux, il se calma rapidement.

« Oh désolé Bella, mais c'était tellement tentant, je voyais parfaitement que tu ne m'écoutais pas, s'excusa Edward en faisant un petit sourire timide.

- Désolé, je suis souvent sur une autre planète, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, expliquai-je embarrassée. Tu peux répéter, je te promets d'écouter cette fois, finis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Et bien, au début, je ne racontais pas trop de conneries, je m'excusais humblement de mon retard, qui avait l'air de tant te stresser, me charria-t-il avec le même air malicieux qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'avait surpris il y a quelques minutes, pas de doute il se moquait bien de moi.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je. Tu m'héberges chez toi, c'est déjà beaucoup, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en vouloir pour dix minutes de retard.

- Bella, m'interrompit Edward en me regardant agacé. C'est moi qui t'es proposé de venir non? Bon alors stop... profite, termina-t-il en posant ces mains sur mes épaules, son regard plongeant dans le mien, me coupant par la même occasion le souffle.

- Ok, répondis-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre.

- Bien, conclut Edward en reprenant le chemin vers la sortie.

On continua notre progression à travers les couloirs en silence. Moi essayant d'accorder mon pas au sien comme une enfant copiant un adulte. Je l'étais en quelque sorte, je devais tout réapprendre.

Quelques infirmières me saluèrent en me souriant avec chaleur, comme pour m'encourager. Elles me rappelèrent mes adieux avec ma chère Anna qui m'avait tant apporté durant ces mois de cauchemar.

Notre séparation avait été simple, Anna était rentrée comme à son habitude, avec pris ma tension, vérifier les appareils, puis elle m'avait pris dans ses bras, en me murmurant à l'oreille: « Bonne chance, mon petit ». Je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer, trop émue pour parler.

La lumière du soleil, m'éblouissant, me fit sortir de mes pensées. Et soudain je réalisai que ...quelqu'un...quelqu'un était venu me chercher !

Cette révélation me cloua sur place, je n'étais plus seule, quelqu'un savait que j'appartenais à ce monde.

Edward surpris, sûrement de ne pas me voir à côté de lui, se retourna puis revint à me hauteur.

« Ça va? Me demanda-t-il inquiet en touchant mon bras.

- Oui maintenant, je vais bien, répondit-je avec un grand sourire, le laissant perplexe.

- Allez viens », me dit-il en tendant sa main que je saisis sans hésitation.

Edward me conduit jusqu'à une voiture noire assez luxueuse. Impression qui se renforça lorsque je m'assis sur un siège en cuir noir, sentant encore le neuf.

« Mon péché mignon, expliqua Edward avec un sourire en coin, craquant, alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, faisant ronronner doucement le moteur. C'est une Volvo, ma sœur Alice a beau dire que j'ai les moyens de prendre une voiture luxueuse, mais bon je reviens toujours sur celle-là, à son grand désespoir.

- Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui marche, approuvais-je.

- Je suis fidèle, c'est dans ma nature, murmura Edward pensif, le regard lointain comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

- Hum », répondit-je simplement, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Durant quelques heures nous roulions, traversant villes et campagnes, forêts, ne nous arrêtant que quelques minutes pour nous dégourdir les jambes.

« Nous ne sommes plus loin, je te conseille de profiter de la vue », annonça Edward alors que le soleil déclinait.

Écoutant son conseil, j'observais les lieux. Devant moi, des plaines se rencontrant inégalement, d'un vert égal à celui des yeux de mon compagnon. Des prairies finissant par se perdre dans les montagnes à l'horizon.

Un paysage sortit d'une carte postale.

« Bienvenue chez moi », murmura Edward à mon oreille me faisant frissonner. Je détournais mon regard de la fenêtre pour le diriger devant, et là je ne pus m'empêcher de dire: « Nom de Dieu!».

En face de moi se dressait un château purement et simplement.

_Mais ça existe des châteaux dans le Montana? Il ne m'avait pas parlé d'un ranch?_

- C'est un manoir Bella, rit Edward, en me regardant avec amusement, _mince j'avais parlé tout haut_. Et oui aussi un ranch, mais mon père descend d'une famille qui....comment dire, aimait le grandiose! En réalité on ne peut pas tellement parler de ranch à proprement dit, le seul élevage ici, c'est les chevaux, nous possédons une écurie et nous participons à des courses. C'est mon cousin Emmett qui s'occupe de tout ça. Mon père est médecin.

Ah, répondis-je totalement dépassée par la situation. _Récapitulons, un père médecin, une écurie de chevaux, un manoir-ranch, il reste plus que les domestiques pour que je parte en courant._

- Oui il y en a, mais reste avec moi, dit-il en riant car j'avais encore pensé à voix haute, posant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Euh », hésitais-je en voyant une personne ouvrir la porte en saluant respectueusement mon sauveur.

D'un autre côté, c'était normal vu le manoir qu'il y ai des domestiques et puis n'accueille-t-il pas d'autres personnes comme moi? Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer.

« Voici Mary, présenta Edward en me désignant, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle va te conduire à ta chambre, pour que tu puisses t'installer. Après nous dinerons, elle te montrera la salle à manger ».

Mary me fit monter un imposant escalier, puis un couloir, et encore un autre, en réalité je perdis vite le compte. _Il comptait me mettre au grenier où quoi?_

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, l'infatigable Mary, s'arrêta devant une porte en chêne.

« La chambre de Monsieur Edward, est au fond du couloir. Il m'a demandé de vous mettre pas trop loin de lui pour ne pas que vous ne vous sentiez seule, m'indiqua-t-elle en point du doigt une porte quelques mètres plus loin.

-C'est très gentil de sa part, répondit-je secrètement rassurée de ne pas se savoir seule. Je n'aimais plus tellement la solitude.

- Bien, je vous laisse vous installer, mademoiselle.

- Bella, rectifiai-je, tentant ma chance car elle semblait respecter le protocole à la lettre.

- Bella, répéta-t-elle pourtant à ma grande surprise, son visage s'éclairant d'un grand sourire, me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rendis l'étreinte maladroitement, un peu perdue par son comportement.

- Je...euh, je vais aller me rafraichir, sinon..euh Edward va m'attendre, tentai-je comme m'excuse pour rompre cette étreinte assez gênante.

- Oh pardon..B…Bella, balbutia-t-elle en séchant des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Oh...est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Mary en s'éloignant rapidement.

- Et ben ! » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, c'est à se demander où était la caméra cachée. Mais mes interrogations s'évanouirent en fumée, lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

« Bon sang! », m'exclamai-je en voyant la splendeur de la pièce, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une suite du Hilton.

A gauche, un lit baldaquin immense, dans les tons crème, les draps tombant élégamment sur le bord du matelas. Face à la porte une grande porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. A côté des fauteuils chocolat en un beau tissu entourant une petite table en chêne de bois clair. Enfin mon regard se dirigea à droite où se trouvait deux portes. L'une ouvra sur un dressing rempli de vêtements en tout genre, et l'autre sur la salle de bain.

Mon Dieu, j'avais le tournis, je m'étais sûrement trompée de chambre! C'était vraiment trop pour moi, je passais d'une chambre d'hôpital pour cet appartement de princesse. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Tout ceci me dépassait, comme mon hôte.

Me ressaisissant je me précipitais vers la salle de bain pour effacer mes yeux rouges et les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Puis je débarrassais mon bagage, mettant mes affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, poussant de tout mon poids pour faire rentrer mes vêtements dans l'immense dressing pourtant plein à craquer. Ne résistant plus, je me précipitais vers l'immense lit et sautait dessus comme une petite fille, riant aux éclats, indifférente d'être complètement ridicule.

Un toussotement amusé, me fit tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas. Mary me regardait avec un grand sourire, qui voulait tout dire, je m'étais bien ridiculisée. Je me levais le plus dignement possible, en remettant mes cheveux correctement.

Une nouvelle fois, Mary me dirigea à travers les dédales de couloirs, mais le chemin était différent, une fois arrivé dans le hall, elle me conduisit vers une grande porte à gauche. Elle la poussa et nous pénétrâmes dans une grande salle à manger, qui se composait d'une immense table, une grande cheminée dans le fond.

« Impressionnée Bella, s'exclama Edward que je n'avais pas remarqué accoudé à la cheminée dans l'ombre.

Lui aussi s'était changé, il portait un jean et un chemise blanche qui ne faisait ressortir ses yeux verts; en un mot, il était sublime.

- Bella? Me redemanda-t-il en s'approchant vers moi avec un grand sourire taquin qui ne semblait pas le quitter en ma présence.

- C'est sûr que vous ne vous marchez pas sur les pieds, rétorquai-je franchement, faisant éclater de rire Edward et Mary. A croire que soudainement je m'étais transformée en clown, tout ce que je disais, le faisait rire, c'était vexant à la fin!

- Pardon, s'excusa Edward en reprenant son souffle. Ça a le mérite d'être clair, au moins tu es franche, tu ne fais pas semblant, j'aime ça, finit-il en me regardant d'une manière étrange, je l'interprétais comme appréciateur.

- Et si nous mangions, s'exclama Edward en frappant dans ces mains. Tout est prêt! »

C'est ainsi que nous nous assîmes, chacun à un bout de la gigantesque table, rendant impossible toutes conversations, à moins d'avoir un mégaphone.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, rompu que par le bruit des couverts que je triturais et par mes gigotements. J'observais Edward, la lueur des chandelles lui donnant un air mystérieux, sortit d'une autre époque. Contrairement à moi il semblait à l'aise, posant sa serviette sur ces genoux, remplissant son verre avec une carafe de vin.

Puis se tournant vers moi, il me demanda: « Tu en veux?

- PARDON? Criai-je n'entendant pas sa question.

- DU VIN? Cria-t-il aussi en me désignant la carafe.

- NON, MERCI.

- POURQUOI?

- JE NE PEUX PAS A CAUSE DES MEDICAMENTS!

- OK

- BON SANG, s'énerva-t-il tout d'un coup me faisant sursauter. Il s'avança à grands pas, pris mes couverts et mon assiette, en disant: C'est stupide d'être si loin!

- C'est pas de refus », rétorquai-je soulagée.

Mary revint avec les plats, présentés sous des cloches, c_ette mascarade n'allait pas s'arrêter?_

En réalité depuis mon arrivée, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment, de cette impression que quelque chose clochait. Et puis soudain tout devint clair: « Euh Edward? Appelai-je le jeune homme timidement.

- Oui? Répondit-il en relevant la tête.

- Et bien, on attend pas les autres patients pour manger?

- Les patients? Demanda Edward en me regardant avec un regard interrogateur.

- Et bien lorsque tu t'es présenté, tu as mentionné le fait que tu recueillais d'autres personnes...comme...moi.

- Oh, et bien il n'y que toi en ce moment, j'ai préféré pour que tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle vie, expliqua Edward avec un sourire tendre qui me bouleversa, faisant emballer mon cœur.

- Tu n'as pas faim? Demanda-t-il encore, alors que je continuai à la regarder figée. Ne remarquant pas qu'il changeait subitement de sujet.

- Oh si, dis-je rapidement en goûtant à la tourte accompagné de salade.

- Demain je te ferais visiter les environs, je te présenterais « l'équipe », m'annonça Edward.

- Oh…euh tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais..euh … Mary peut le faire, et puis tu as sûrement du travail en retard, m'exclamai-je précipitamment, ne voulant pas le déranger davantage.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi? Demanda Edward d'une voix un peu peinée.

- NON, rétorquai-je automatiquement. C'est juste que...et bien tu as autre chose à faire que de t'occuper d'une amnésique non?

- Bella! s'énerva Edward, en se levant brusquement, il se pencha vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres de moi. Ne redis plus jamais ça! Est-ce clair ! Tu n'es pas un quelconque boulet tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas par caprice, comme on adopte un chien égaré!

- Ok, murmurai-je bouleversée par ces paroles qui me réchauffèrent le cœur.

- Bien, bonne nuit maintenant et fais de beaux rêves, murmura-t-il aussi en posant un baiser sur mon front, faisant faire un raté à mon cœur. Dors bien on aura une journée chargée demain ».

_Comment voulait-il que je dorme après ces gestes tendres envers moi? C'était clair Edward Cullen bien que parfait, voulais tout de même ma mort!_

_ALors vos impresions, dites moi tout?_

**Ah et petit sondage: écoutez-vous les musiques que je propose en même temps que vous lisez le chapitre?**

_Gros bisous et à bientôt._


	4. Découverte

_Coucou tout le monde, 3 fois que je recommence à écrire, et refaire les modifications, c'est très chiant!_

_Plus de 20 reviews pour le précedent chapitre merci infiniment! Vous me faites trop plaisir, ne vous arrêtez pas!_

_La grande question a été Edward et Bella se conaissaient avant ou pas? Mhumm...patience, on arrive à la moitié de l'histoire donc les choses vont vite bouger par la suite!_

_Un grand merci à Chartrelle, qui m'a aidé et corrigé malgré qu'elel manque de temps, alros merci beaucoup à toi!_

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 3 

Découverte

**Musique:** lien sur mon profil (mais je vous recommande fortement la 1ere chanson car elle est primordiale pour la première partie du chapitre)

_Un air envoutant par sa mélancolie, attire mon attention. Je suis attirée par cette musique, elle m'est familière, je l'ai déjà entendue, je le sais. Je parcours les longs couloirs, interminables de ce manoir, pour trouver l'auteur de cette musique magnifique. Je cours encore et encore, je suis tout près mais les portes que j'ouvre, ne sont pas les bonnes. _

_D'où vient ce son? _

_Cela devient une obsession. Soudain on m'appelle, je me retourne, il n'y a personne. _

_Le morceau devient angoissant, la peur commence à me paralyser, on m'appelle encore. _

_Je pivote encore, une porte que je n'avais pas vu, se matérialise devant moi, je sais que c'est là. Avec une lenteur irréelle, je pose ma main sur la poignet et tourne, la porte s'ouvre....la musique est redevenue mélancolique._

« BELLA! cria Mary en me secouant énergiquement, je tournais des yeux angoissés tout autour de la chambre. Mais il n'y a rien, et surtout aucun son.

- Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir entendue, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Pardon ? Demanda Mary à côté de mon lit que j'avais complètement oublié.

- Mary, est-ce vous avez mis de la musique en voulant me réveiller?

- Non, répondit-elle étonnée.

- Oh alors j'ai dû le rêver, pourtant ça paraissait réel.

- Bon habillez-vous, je vais servir le petit-déjeuner », m'informa Mary, en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, où je pris une douche rapide, sans m'attarder davantage, pour ne pas les faire attendre. Et choisi un jean et une simple chemise blanche, dans l'immense dressing.

Puis je repassai par la salle de bain, pour me passer un dernier coup de brosse dans ma crinière, puis me jugeant prête pour cette première journée, je sortis de la chambre.

Après quelques détours involontaires, dans ce labyrinthe, je retrouvais le chemin de la salle à manger. Je m'avançais dans la pièce, où Edward était déjà assis, en train de lire le journal. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il se leva précipitamment et m'offris une chaise, tout en me saluant.

Lorsqu'il repris sa place, il me regarda avec amusement: « Les grands esprits se rencontrent apparemment!

- Pardon?

- Nous sommes habillés de la même manière », expliqua-t-il en désignant ma tenue. Et je constatai que nous étions tout les deux habillés d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

Nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« En tout cas la tenue te va mieux, plaisanta Edward en posant son fameux regard malicieux, qu'il semblait arborer quand ma présence. De ce regard qui glisse impudique et intimidant.

- Si tu le dit », rétorquai-je pas du tout convaincu et priant que la chaleur de mes joues ne soit pas remarquée.

Mary arriva avec un chariot rempli de divers plats, qu'elle déposa patiemment sur la grande table. Puis à ma grande surprise elle s'assit en face de moi, me donnant l'explication du troisième couvert.

«Mary a été ma nourrice, elle fait partie de ma famille, je ne peux pas manger en la laissant derrière moi comme un vulgaire domestique, j'aurais trop honte, expliqua Edward, voyant mon interrogation silencieuse.

- Oh, c'est admirable de ta part, répondit-je admirative de son ouverture d'esprit.

- On n'est plus au XVIIe siècle », répondit simplement Edward, puis voyant mon regard ironique,il ajouta: « Même si l'on habite dans un « château ».

- Au fait Bella, intervint Mary. Tu as bien dormi dans ta nouvelle chambre?

- Euh, j'ai eu comment dire...euh...un sommeil agité, expliquai-je, faisant étouffer Edward par la même occasion avec son café, dont il venait de prendre une gorgée.

- Agité réellement? Demanda Mary avec un grand sourire en regardant Edward, qui la fusilla du regard.

- Oh c'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi, comme d'habitude, tentai-je de ma rattraper, mes joues prenant une teinte rosée.

- Hum, Bella, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler dans mon bureau, finis de déjeuner et l'on se rejoint dans le hall dans un quart d'heure, m'expliqua Edward en posant sa serviette sur la table et sortant de la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Ok ».

Nous continuâmes de parler avec Mary, m'expliquant un peu plus la vie ici. J'appris que Alice la sœur d'Edward, avait un cottage dans la propriété, mais qu'elle n'y était pas, Mary ajouta avec un sourire plein de fierté qu'elle était à New-York en tant que styliste. Elle m'appris aussi que les parents d'Edward avait fait construire un cottage pour chacun de leur enfant, mais aussi à Emmett, qu'il considérait comme leur fils. Mais cela faisait quelques années que Edward préférais habiter la maison principale.

« Bon il est temps de débarrasser non? Annonça Mary en se levant et commençant à rassembler les plats. Alors qu'elle posait ses plats sur le chariot, elle sifflota un air familier.

- C'EST CA, criai-je, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Ma chère enfant que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle inquiète par ma soudain intervention, mais n'en prenant pas compte, je me précipitais vers elle et lui demandais avec impatience:

- Le morceau que vous sifflotiez, qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Ah ça! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire, C'est _Tristesse_ de Chopin. Quel morceau magnifique n'est-ce pas et si mélancolique.;

- Je n'ai pas rêvé hein? On le jouait bien cette nuit, pourtant vous m'aviez assuré que non? Murmurai-je complétement perdue.

- Ça doit être Edward, il aime écouter de la musique quand il n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua Mary avec un petit sourire tendre.

- Mais non, rétorquai-je têtue, c'était du piano, enfin quelqu'un jouait du piano!

- Hum, c'est peut être Sir John, murmura Mary sombrement, en se signant.

- Euh... qui est Sir John? demandai-je complètement dépassée par l'attitude de la gouvernante.

- Le...le fantôme de ce manoir, chuchota Mary en se signant une nouvelle fois.

- Mary, je suis peut-être amnésique, mais je ne suis pas stupide, répondit-je agacée.

- On m'attend en cuisine », déclara la gouvernante en partant avec son chariot, me laissant avec mes interrogations.

« Ça va Bella ? Me demanda Edward, lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall.

- Parfaitement, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

- Hum, acquiesça Edward pas convaincu pour un sou de mon mensonge. Bon allons-y », finit-il par dire voyant que je restais dans un silence têtu.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les fameuses écuries, principale raison de ma venue ici. Je commençais enfin ma ... « renaissance ».

Mon Dieu, d'un coup je sentais comme une onde électrique, le stress monter en moi et me tordre mon estomac. Je ne connaissais rien aux chevaux, que voulais Edward en me faisant occuper de ces braves bêtes, un remake de_ L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des chevaux_? Je me voyait mal dans la peau de Scarlett Johanson. Au fait comment je sais ça moi?

- EDWARD! criai-je, lui faisant faire un magnifique bond, face à mon cri, disons inattendu.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il Bella? Me demanda-t-il complètement paniqué, m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- J'ai...je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose, balbutiai-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Edward avec un grand sourire, en serrant mes mains. Et c'est quoi? Quelqu'un?

- Scarlett Johansson!

- Pardon? S'exclama-t-il complètement éberlué par ma réponse, mais on voyait comme de la déception aussi, surement qu'il pensait que je me rappellerai un souvenir de mes parents.

- Oui dans le film _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux,_ où elle a un accident avec son cheval, expliquai-je euphorique et déçue, par ce premier souvenir. Euphorique parce que enfin je savais un détail de mon passé, mais une déception de ne pas me rappeler un détail bien plus important dans ma vie.

Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Edward, puisque comme une habitude, il partit d'un grand rire.

- Et bien c'est un début, dit-il après quelques minutes. Au moins tu sais que tu as un lien avec les chevaux.

- Pff c'est pas drôle, Edward, râlai-je en le poussant légèrement.

- Vous êtes en retard, les jeunes, nous interrompit un voix grave, appartenant à un homme sortant de l'écurie.

- Une armoire à glace! laissai-je échapper en me réfugiant derrière Edward, qui bien évidemment repartit dans un fou rire, accompagné de la fameuse armoire à glace. Mais on ne peut pas me le reprocher, il était tellement costaud, qu'il ferai pâlir d'envie les footballeurs américains.

- Hum je te présente Emmett, mon cousin, me présenta Edward avec un grand sourire.

- On me l'avais jamais faite celle-là, rit Emmett, pas fâché du tout. Alors c'est toi l'amnésique? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- EMMETT, gronda Edward en le fusillant du regard.

- Apparemment, mais j'ai oublié, rétorquai-je avec un sourire moqueur, qui le fit bien rire.

- Je t'aime bien petite, on va bien s'entendre », déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ses paroles auraient dû me blesser, mais bizarrement, sa façon d'aborder mon problème, me fit beaucoup de bien. Il ne m'avait pas regarder avec tristesse. Ou faisant attention à chaque mots , pour ne pas me froisser, comme le faisait Edward.

Au contraire, c'est comme si il me mettait au défi de me plaindre, et moi j'aimais ça, car il me donnait envie de lui donner tord, de me battre.

« Bon les petits choux, j'ai préparer les montures, comme tu me l'avais demandé Edward, informa Emmett, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ah super, remercia Edward en s'avançant vers un bel étalon noir, qui hennissait d'impatience.

- Hé Betty Boop, m'apostropha Emmett avec son grand sourire qui ne semblait pas s 'effacer. Tu crois pouvoir escalader le canasson?

- Ha je crois que tu vas devoir me prendre un escabeau, rétorquai-je en répondant à sa vanne.

- Bon, on verra ça plus tard, avant je dois t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire.

- …

- C'est tout bête, tu dois les nourrir tout les matins, le soir c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Mais ta tâche principal c'est de t'occuper de ce cheval, m'expliqua-t-il en me désignant le cheval qu'il tenait avec les rênes. Il s'appelle Chocolat, et c'est toi qui t'en occuperas, c'est compris?

- Oui chef, répondit-je ne mimant le salut militaire.

- Bien, repos soldat Betty Boop, imita-t-il.

- Hum, Emmett, pourquoi tu l'appelles Betty Boop? Demanda Edward qui s'était approché, pour voir où nous en n'étions.

- Oh c'est tout simple, expliqua Emmett, je savais pas son prénom, mince je deviens peut-être amnésique moi aussi.

- Emmett, ça suffit, s'énerva Edward.

- C'est pas grave Edward, moi il me fait rire, intervint-je pour dédramatiser.

- Eh ben Eddy, t'es frustré ou quoi? Se moqua Emmett, pas du tout embarrassé, regardant son cousin en jouant de ses sourcils.

- Bon Bella, on y va avant que je le dégomme, bougonna Edward en se mettant en selle avec un élégance que je n'aurais surement pas. En le regardant ajuster ses étriers, je ne put m'empêcher de le comparer à un prince d'Arabie, sortit d'un conte des milles et unes nuits .... imposant .... charismatique ..... sensuel....et mon dieu! il fallait être sincère quoi? Si sexy, avec son jean qui lui moulait les cuisse et sa chemise qui laissait entrevoir un torse avec peu de défauts.

- La Terre à Betty Boop sur EdwardLand, susurra une voix à mon oreille n'appartenant qu'à cet emmerdeur d'Emmett.

- Ffff, dit tu n'as personne d'autres à emmerder? Oh fait c'est Bella Lui rappelai-je en râlant.

- Mmmm....non, et enchanté répondit-il en partant de son rire tonitruant.

- Emmett, intervint Edward. Tu peux aider Bella, si ce ne serais trop de demander, au lieu de la traumatiser.

- Roh Eddy t'es pas drôle, bouda Emmett en imitant les enfant, en croisant ses bras sur son immense torse.

- Emmett, rappela à l'ordre Edward.

- Ouais ouais, on peut même plus s'amuser ici. Bon Bella prête?

- Euh à quoi? Demandai-je craintive.

- A voler bien sûr, rétorqua Emmett avec son sourire malicieux, avant de m'empoigner et de me hisser sur le cheval Chocolat. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'avec moi, tout ne fonctionnerai pas aussi facilement. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à plat ventre sur la selle, les bras et les pieds bougeant dans le vide, comme si je faisais de la brasse.

Bien sûr les deux gentlemans à côté de moi, étaient trop occupés à rire, plutôt que de m'aider, moi pauvre victime!

- Ahahah, Attend je t'aides Betty Boop, m'aida Emmett au bout de deux minutes, s'essuyant le coin des yeux à force de trop rire.

- C'est bon? Demanda Edward.

- Ouep, elle est dans le bon sens de la marche, vous pouvez y aller, taquina Emmett.

- NON! Attendez, ça se conduit comment ce truc? demanda-je paniquer.

- Conduire? répétèrent les deux cousins en me regardant avec des yeux ronds avant de repartir dans un fou rire, que Edward faillait dégringoler de son cheval.

- Oh mince j'ai oublier le volant, blagua Emmett, renouvelant une autre tournée de rire.

- Oh désolé, Bella, mais c'était tellement inattendu, s'excusa Edward.

- C'est tout con, la puce, m'expliqua Emmett. Pour démarrer pas besoin de clé, tu donnes un petit coup de talon sur ses flancs. Tu veux aller à gauche, ben, tu tires les rênes à gauche et droite, idem.

Tu veux passer la seconde, un coup d'étriers plus fort et ainsi de suite. C'est bon?

- Euh, je pense? Tentai-je pas très rassurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis là et tu n'as pas à t'en faire », me rassura Edward en amenant sa monture à côté de moi pour poser une main rassurante sur mon bras. Allez, on y va, murmura-t-il en me souriant avec douceur, comme pour me rassurer.

Complètement rassurée par le regard émeraude de mon sauveur, je donnais un petit coup de talon, et à ma grande surprise, la jument docilement commença à avancer avec douceur, comme si elle comprenais ma détresse.

« Tu te débrouilles bien Bella », me complimenta Edward, en arrivant à ma hauteur, m'ayant surement laisser de l'avance, pour mieux savourer l'instant.

**2****nd**** chanson**

Nous commençâmes à longer les immenses barrières de bois qui délimitais le domaine Cullen sur des dizaines d'hectares. Edward me racontant des anecdotes de sa famille ou de son enfance. Après ce qu'il me sembla une heure, notre chemin déboucha sur un immense pré, d'un vert comme les yeux de mon partenaire. Je stoppais maladroitement Chocolat pour mieux savourer ce magnifique panorama, unique. Pas même une peinture ne pourrai reproduire, la solennité et la tranquillité qu'il se dégageai de l'endroit.

« Un petit coin de Paradis hein? Murmura Edward avec un sourire paisible sur le visage, son regard me scrutant attentivement.

- Merci...de m'avoir fait découvrir...ça, balbutiai-je avec émotion.

- Tu veux connaître la liberté? Me demanda Edward, son regard brûlant d'impatience.

- Oui, ne pus-je que répondre, hypnotisé par ces émeraudes incandescentes, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

- Alors suis-moi », chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, m'électrisant. Puis empoignant les rênes, et donnant un grand coup de talons, il partit dans un grand galop. Son cheval filant avec rapidité et majesté.

Frissonnant de peur et d'excitation, n'hésitant pas plus, je donna un grand coup sur les flans de Chocolat, qui comme n'attendant que ça, partit comme une fusée. Les premiers mètres furent terrorisant, par sa vitesse, et la peur de ne plus rien contrôler.

Puis comme m'éveillant d'un songe, je vis le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Mais surtout, je sentis le vent, le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, traversant mes vêtements. Mon Dieu je volais! Comme les oiseaux que je voyais partir vers un pays lointain, indifférent de la destination, lorsque j'étais dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Libre. C'était ça la liberté dont Edward me parlais?

Mon Dieu s'était si bon, envoûtant, peur et excitation mélangés. Voilà ce que Edward voulais m'apprendre. Par ce galop, comme s'il m'avait compris, il me détachais de des chaines, qui m'entravait à cause de cette amnésie.

Comme pour mieux savourer, je ne pus que lâcher les rênes et ouvrir les bras comme un oiseau, et lever ma tête. Et comme une libération, je commençais à rire, de ce rire libérateur, qui vous fait tout oublier.

Puis revenant à la réalité, j'ouvris les yeux et repris les rênes, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de la jument.

Sentant une présence à côté, je me vis Edward qui m'observait avec un regard indéchiffrable, remplis d'une flopée d'émotions.

Il arrêta sa monture sous un chêne et mis pied à terre en m'attendant. Je fis la même chose, avec beaucoup moins de grâce. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je courus dans ces bras où il me réceptionna sans aucun mal, m'entourant de ses grands bras si sécurisant. Puis, les larmes roulant sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter, je répétai: « Merci, merci, merci...

- Je n'ai rien fait Bella, c'est toi, murmura Edward en posant un long baiser sur mon front.

- Si, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je sais ce que c'est la liberté maintenant, répondit-je en le regardant intensément.

- Oh, dit-il simplement, en détournant la tête gêné. Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose, m'indiqua-t-il en prenant ma main et me dirigeant vers une petite rivière.

- On venait souvent pêcher avec Emmett, on peut se baigner aussi me raconta Edward, en se baissant pour ramasser des cailloux et les jetant en ricochets sur la surface de l'eau.

- C'est si tranquille.

- Oui, c'est propice pour attraper les poissons, mais bon avec Emmett, ce n'était pas trop possible, rit-il doucement, me faisant rire aussi.

- C'est une vrai pipelette, répondit-je.

- On se mettait sur ces rochers là-bas, dit-il en désignant les rochers au milieu de la rivière. Viens on pourra se tremper les pieds.

- Euh, ok, hésitai-je pas tellement rassurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas aucun poisson ne va venir te manger, et je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de piranhas, se moqua Edward en s'asseyant confortablement sur le fameux rocher, se déchaussant et en plongeant avec bonheur ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

- Bon, bougonnai-je en avançant prudemment. Mais apparemment pas assez, car à mi-chemin, comme au ralenti, je vis mon pied manquer sa cible et sentis mon corps se déséquilibrer. C'est avec une grande honte que je tombais dans le ruisseau, et pire que tout sur les fesses.

- Si tu rigoles Cullen, t'es mort », menaçai-je Edward qui sans aucun remords, se mit à rigoler.

Pour me venger, j'envoyais une gerbe d'eau qui l'éclaboussa au visage. Il se figea surpris, puis avec un sourire carnassier, il se leva, en criant: « T'es cuite, Bella! ».

Je tentais désespérément de me relever, mais c'est comme demander à une tortue de se retourner. Donc Edward, ne mis pas bien longtemps à me rejoindre. Il me souleva et me mis comme un sac de patate, sur son épaule. Je me retrouvais la tête en bas, m'accrochant comme un naufragé, à sa taille, pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu dis le mot magique? se moqua Edward

- JAMAIS! rétorquai-je avec bravoure et il faut le dire beaucoup de stupidité car je n'étais pas trop en position de force.

- Bien », répondit Edward, comme s'il s'attendait à ma réponse. Il me refit pivoter, pour me jeter dans l'eau, sauf que c'est sans compter sur mon esprit rancunier, et donc au moment de me jeter à l'eau, je lui fis perdre l'équilibre et c'est tout les deux que nous nous retrouvâmes à la flotte.

Autant ne pas y aller seule non? Nous ressortîmes la tête en crachotant l'eau.

« Tu m'as bien eu, petite maline! Rit Edward en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pour dégager son front, lui donnant un air bad-boy irrésistible.

- Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, comme le disait Anna, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut essorer tout ça, pour repartir », murmura Edward en sortant rapidement de l'eau, à ma grande surprise.

Je sortis à mon tour, enlevant ma chemise, me retrouvant en débardeur, mon jean me collant comme une seconde peau.

« Bella, tu veux ma ser...viette?» me demanda Edward avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, écarquillant les yeux.

Puis il se détourna rapidement, en marmonnant quelque chose d'intelligible, laissant juste son bras tendu, pour me donner sa serviette. Je m'en servis pour me sécher un peu les cheveux et m'essuyer mon visage. En levant les yeux, je surpris Edward en train de me fixer, avec un regard perçant qui me réchauffa instantanément.

« Bon, on remonte en selle Calamity Jane? Me demanda Edward retrouvant son éternel sourire malicieux.

- Ok, mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, râlai-je en donnant un petit coup de talon à Chocolat.

- Ah mais je n'y peux rien, tu l'as méritée ce surnom, c'est une tradition ici, répondit Edward malicieusement.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ce surnom? Demandai-je intriguée.

- Et bien tout d'abord, tu es une calamité, me taquina-t-il. Rien que aujourd'hui, tu as accumulé les gaffes...

- Hé, l'interrompis-je, pour me défendre. Je te signale que j'ai fais pleins de trucs nouveaux aujourd'hui...

- Et puis tu es une fine cavalière comme Calamity. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas ressentis la même émotion en te voyant les bras ouverts, et un air si désirable sur le visage qu'elle, finit-il en me regardant de ce même regard de tout à l'heure.

- Oh, ne pus-je que répondre, j'étais bien trop intimidée.

- On retourne au Paradis? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui », souriais-je, avant de le suivre dans le galop.

Tout en profitant de cette sensation de liberté procurée par le galop, je ne pus laisser mon esprit divaguer sur ce que je venais de vivre. Son regard m'avais réellement troublé.

Non il fallait que je sois sincère avec moi-même, tout en lui me troublais, même sa façon de manger était sensuelle à souhait.

_Et là comme une ampoule qu'on allume, je fis le déclic, ce regard, est-ce que ce ne serais pas du....désir? Oui pensais-je en l'observant, son regard telle une flamme, cette impression de mise à nu, c'était ça! Mon Dieu, je tombais amoureuse de lui!_

_Mais pas un seulement un simple béguin, il commençait à s'emparer de mon cœur! Mais lui?_

_Alors? Edward encore plus suspect?_

_Faites pêter la boite mail!_

_Bisous et bonne fin de semaine_


	5. Why

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Non vous ne rêvez absolument pas, je suis bien de retour après 2 mois d'absences, oui bon je ne suis pas fière. Mais j'ai préféré faire une petite pause durant ces vacances pour d'abord en profiter, et pour finir l'écriture de cette fic. Et j'ai le grand plaisir de vous dire qu'elle est bouclée. Bon ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire des changements, mais le point final a été écrit. **

**En tout cas je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, c'est le meilleur compliment que peut recevoir un auteur, alors merci du fond du coeur.**

**Normalement j'ai répondu à tout les inscrits. Maintenant je vais remercier les anonymes:**

_Lori:_ Et bien lori désolé d'avoir tant tardée, la suite la voici, la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira (croise les doigts).

_La blonde: _Je suis très touchée du compliment, ça fait chaud au cœur. Bisous à toi.

_Elodi:_ Ne t'inquiète pas Elodi, je ne l'ai absolument pas abandonnée, j'epsère que tu verras que j'ai mis la suite. Encore désolée d'avoir tant tardé.

_Epona2:_ La suite c'est tout de suite héhé! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Didi:_ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Emmett, on peut beaucoup l'utilisé quand il faut détendre l'atmosphère!

_Alicia:_ Contente que ça t'es plut. La suite tout de suite (désolée jeu de mots involontaire).Bsx.

**Je remercie aussi ma correctrice Chartrelle, pour continuer à me corriger. **

**Voilà je vais arrêter mon blabla ici, pour vous dire que ce chapitre, c'est THE chapitre, car je vais répondre à la grande question: Bella et Edward se connaissaient ou pas? Humhum et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire... Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4 

Why ?

Musique (lien sur le profil): All in all de Lifehouse

Why (d'où le nom du chapitre) de Secondhand Serenade..

* * *

Comme la perception du temps est étrange!

Lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, les journées me paraissaient des siècles, je n'avais qu'une envie en me levant le matin, c'est d'être le soir pour me recoucher...oublier tout simplement.

Pourtant...pourtant ici c'était tellement différent.

Le Montana possédait peut-être un pouvoir magique...ses paysages sûrement. Deux mois venaient de passer sans que je m'en rende compte.

Dès la première semaine, j'avais très rapidement pris mes marques.

Trouvant très vite une place dans ce ranch haut gamme.

M'occuper des chevaux était un bonheur sans pareil. Ils m'étaient d'un soutien immense; refermant petit à petit, avec patience, ce trou qui m'oppressait la poitrine, ce sentiment d'inutilité.

Je m'occupais de quelqu'un, aucun médicaments, traitements ou éminents psychologues ne peuvent changer, ce que de simples animaux avaient accomplis en quelques mois.

Chaque matin, j'avais pris l'habitude de voir le soleil se lever, illuminant progressivement comme un trésor les prairies, ma fidèle Chocolat à côté. Comme une tradition, je commençais ma journée avec ce petit miracle.

Puis je regagnais l'écurie, où je nourrissais et abreuvais chaque monture. J'étais souvent aidé d'Emmett, qui transportait le plus lourd.

Le courant avait très vite passé entre nous deux. Nous avions créé une sorte de complicité. Emmett avec trouvé en moi, un camarade de blagues.

Chez lui, tout était un moyen de rire. Je me rappelle d'un épisode qui s'était déroulé, il y a deux semaines. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention au seau, c'est ainsi que mon pied s'était coincé dans le maudit récipient. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'arrêter là, sinon ce ne serait pas assez théâtral. J'avais donc perdu l'équilibre et fini la tête la première dans une botte de paille.

J'avais cru que ce jour-là, il allait s'étouffer à force de rire et moi l'étrangler pour de bon car je ne pouvais pas me relever.

Pourtant, nom de Dieu! Ce que j'aimais ce rire fort et tonitruant. Il nous enveloppait comme une étreinte pour nous réchauffer. Heureusement, qu'il était là.

Je pouvais aussi compter sur Mary, avec qui je passais un temps fou. Je l'aidais à entretenir cette immense maison, et puis j'adorais cuisiner avec elle. Elle m'apaisait grâce à sa douceur.

Et enfin, il y a Edward... J'ai retardé le plus possible de parler de lui.

Dieu, que cet homme peut me troubler. En suis-je amoureuse?

Sapristi, j'ai tout les symptômes, mon cœur s'emballe quand j'entends ses pas s'approcher, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée dans chacun de ses mouvements, comme cette manie de passer sa main inconsciemment dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il pense à quelque chose qui le perturbe ou qu'il est nerveux. Ou encore l'élégance de sa démarche, la sensualité qui se dégage de lui lorsqu'il porte sa fourchette à sa bouche, son regard émeraude qui vous transperce, cette sensation de sécurité, ce tendre sourire qui vous rassure... Mon Dieu, je peux continuer comme ça et faire plusieurs tomes.

Mais je ne peux éviter cette évidence, mon cœur a été pris dans ses filets. Oui je suis désespérément éprise d'Edward Cullen.

Et lui?

Il y a bien une chose qui me perturbe, mon hôte est une véritable énigme pour moi. Je ne sais rien de lui, de son passé.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses parents, Carlisle et Esmée, l'un est docteur et l'autre décoratrice. Il a une sœur Alice, marié à Jasper qui normalement habitent dans un cottage dans le parc, mais que je n'ai jamais vu. Bon il y a Emmett aussi, mais il est aussi muet que son cousin, dès qu'on l'interroge, il reste évasif. Je sais juste qu'il a une femme Rosalie. Point, je ne sais rien d'autre.

Sur le personnage en lui-même il y a beaucoup à dire.

A commencer par son attitude et cette faculté à passer du chaud au froid en un quart de seconde.

De doux et attentionné, son regard pouvait devenir métallique la seconde suivante; s'en était déconcertant.

Nous pouvions commencer à parler de choses intéressantes avoir un début de complicité, puis l'instant d'après, comme par culpabilité, il pouvait se refermer comme une huitre.

Il pouvait s'enterrer pendant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre ou son bureau, puis revenir le lendemain comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il faisait pendant de si longues heures. A chaque fois que je lui demandais inquiète, il me répondait évasivement ou détournait la conversation.

Oui Edward était incontestablement mystérieux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il reste secret, peut-être est-ce lié à cette tristesse que je perçois dans son regard ?

C'est comme si il était en deuil, qu'une partie de lui était morte.

Une déception amoureuse? Perte d'un être cher?

D'un autre côté qui étais-je pour analyser mon hôte, alors que moi je n'étais personne, une sans-passé.

Depuis mon arrivée, mon moral s'était amélioré, mais mon passé n'était pas revenu, ce semblant de vie que je m'étais créée, n'était malheureusement qu'une pauvre illusion. Il fallait voir la réalité en face.

Oui! Ces deux mois ont été enrichissants et m'ont permis de sortir du tunnel. Mais depuis une semaine, ce bonheur que je me construis ici, comme on efface un tableau, se disloque et se fissure, créant un malaise.

Edward, Mary et Emmett ont beau continuer d'agir comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Cependant, je ne peux plus me leurrer et ne pas voir tous ces indices qui me narguent, jusque dans mon sommeil.

Je ne peux plus ignorer, ce mur derrière lequel se cache Edward, malgré le fait qu'il reste amical et protecteur avec moi.

Et surtout je ne peux plus ignorer que l'on m'ait menti sur les raison de ma venue ici, comme une enseigne qui se serait allumée dans mon esprit.

Je n'arrive plus à me sortir cette idée de la tête.

Deux mois que je suis ici et deux mois qu'aucuns autres « protégés » n'ont été accueilli ici. A chaque fois que j'interroge l'un des mes hôtes, ils détournent la conversation ou répondent vaguement.

Il me faut des réponses. Et je passerai à l'action demain.

2nd chanson: Why – Seconhand Serenade -

Le seul moment de la journée où je pouvais enquêter comme je le désirais, c'était l'après-midi.

Edward partait en ville pour une mystérieuse affaire, Mary l'accompagnait quelques fois pour faire quelques courses.

Et jackpot! Aujourd'hui Mary allait avec lui pour rendre visite à une de ses amies qui venait de se faire hospitaliser. La maison était donc à moi, me permettant de chercher à ma guise.

Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, je m'installais comme à mon habitude dans la bibliothèque, pris un livre au hasard et fit semblant de lire jusqu'à ce que Mary vienne me prévenir de leur départ.

Lorsque j'entendis le bruit s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre. Je bondis de mon fauteuil et me précipita hors de la pièce, et pris un couloir annexe, que je n'avais jamais emprunté.

Pourtant il me sembla familier. Comme un flash, je me revis dans ce couloir suivant la mélodie. Je m'arrêtais devant la dite porte qui m'avait hantée dans mes rêves.

Cependant je ressentis une déception lorsque je pénétrais dans un salon. La décoration était très spartiate, le seul élément qui m'intrigua fût le piano immense d'un noir éclatant.

Je refermais soigneusement la porte pour me tourner vers celle d'en face. Cette fois je savais que je touchais au but: le bureau d'Edward.

Je m'approchais de la table de travail, la contournais et je commençais à inspecter les dossiers.

C'est ainsi que je découvris un peu plus sur lui et surtout sur son métier. Je découvris qu'il travaillait dans la musique bien que je ne sache pas exactement son rôle.

Je trouvais un agenda, les pages déchirées, à l'exception d'un rappel pour un joaillier entouré de cœurs, concernant une bague pour une certaine Lucy.

Lucy? Qui était-elle?

Mettant ce prénom dans un coin de ma tête, je poursuivis mes recherches. Ne trouvant plus rien sur le plateau, je m'attaquais aux tiroirs.

En ouvrant le premier, je ne trouvais que des partitions vierges, stylos, crayons et autres outils sans importance.

Les autres ne trouvèrent aucun intérêt non plus, à part qu'Edward avait un péché mignon: les sucreries.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de papiers bonbons et autres caramels qui envahissaient les tiroirs.

Ayant fini avec le bureau, je regardais autour de moi pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié et je vis d'autres dossiers sur la plus haute étagère d'une bibliothèque.

Avec un sourire plein d'espoir, j'approchais une chaise et me hissais dessus, là je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais depuis une heure.

Dans une chemise au nom bidon et glissé entre des factures et notes, je trouvais des articles d'éminents chercheurs sur l'amnésie, tout au fond, mon dossier médical accompagné d'un journal de bord, retraçant chacune de mes journées, avec mes améliorations, les médicaments que je prenais, leurs efficacités. Et enfin je trouvais le fameux dossier sur « l'association », mais celui-là ne contenait que le mention du don fait à l'hôpital où j'avais résidé, dont Edward m'avait parlé.

Il n'y avait aucuns patients ou membres à venir ou déjà venus. Aucunes démarches administratives.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait jamais eu d'association. Mais alors pourquoi? Et surtout pourquoi moi?

Je ressortis du bureau complètement vidée et déboussolée face à ces découvertes. Je montais dans un état second dans ma chambre, avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, le visage dans les coussins, ignorant le bruit du moteur, annonçant l'arrivée d'Edward et Mary.

Je ne pouvais et ne voulais surtout pas descendre maintenant. Je ne voulais pas les affronter pas maintenant, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que je glissais petit à petit dans un sommeil, sans rêves, sans rien, juste pour oublier pendant quelques heures.

Se fût Mary qui me réveilla à l'heure du souper, et comme le dit l'expression « la nuit porte conseil », c'est déterminée par la décision qui s'était imposée à mon réveil que je pénétrais dans la salle à manger.

- « Bonsoir Bella, me salua gentiment Edward.

- « Bonsoir, répondis-je en prenant place.

- « Alors Mary m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvée endormie? Qu'as-tu donc fait pour être si fatiguée? Me demanda-t-il tout en remplissant mon verre.

-« Oh euh..j'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte », balbutia-je en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

- « Repose-toi, tu n'as aucun besoin de t'excuser », sourit-il avant de détourner la tête, et prendre nerveusement une gorgée de vin.

-« Oui Bella, ajouta Mary. Il faut te reposer, ce n'est pas sain de se lever à l'aube tous les jours.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Mary, la rassurai-je. Pendant des mois, je n'ai fait que dormir à l'hôpital, alors ce n'est pas quelques petites heures qui vont m'assommer. »

-« Elle a raison Bella, il faut te ménager », intervint Edward en posant sa main sur la mienne, provoquant un petit choc électrique entre nous deux.

Plus vite que l'éclair, il la retira et s'enferma dans un mutisme jusqu'à la fin du repas, laissant l'infatigable Mary entretenir la conversation toute seule.

Alors que nous terminions les dernières bouchées de sa délicieuse tarte aux poires, je décidai de passer à l'interrogatoire.

- « Au fait, je voulais vous demander », commençais-je prudemment.

- « Oui quoi donc? » Demanda Edward en se rasseyant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de table en vitesse, comme si il avait le diable aux trousses.

-« Je voulais savoir quelles seront mes tâches, lorsque les pensionnaires arriveront? »

- « Les pensionnaires? » S'étonnèrent Edward et Mary en échangeant un regard.

-« Oui! Tu ne te rappelles pas Edward? Au début de mon séjour, tu m'as expliqué que les pensionnaires arriveront plus tard, pour que je puisse prendre mes marques. Mais cela fait deux mois maintenant! »

- Oh...euh...et bien je ne l'avais pas envisagé, j'ai dû régler quelques problèmes professionnels », expliqua Edward en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Il était clair qu'il mentait et Mary qui n'osait pas me regarder, renflouant ma colère, je continuais le plus calmement possible.

- « Hum..as-tu prévu des thérapies pour aider mon amnésie? »

-« Et bien...c'est-à-dire que »...hésita-t-il en jetant des regards désespérés à Mary, mais celle-ci était aussi gênée que lui.

- « Car si l'on regarde bien, je fais le même travail qu'Emmett comme palefrenier, et bénévolement en plus », continuai-je à le pousser dans ses retranchements.

- « Où veux-tu en venir Bella? » Me demanda-t-il calmement, en me fixant inquisiteur.

-« J'aimerais que toi particulièrement, tu avoues que ton association est bidon et que tu arrêtes de me mentir et faire mentir les autres », l'accusai-je en le fixant avec colère, les faisant se figer.

- « Mary peux-tu sortir s'il te plait? » Demanda Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

- « Bien sûr », acquiesça Mary en prenant son plateau et en quittant rapidement la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en s'adossant à la chaise.

- « Tu es toujours resté mystérieux sur ce point, enfin sur tout. Et que j'ai dû jusqu'à fouiller ton bureau, pour savoir un peu ce qu'il se passait. »

- « Tu as fouillé mon bureau! » Répéta-t-il en plissant dangereusement les yeux, me faisant rougir de honte, face à la stupidité de mon acte.

-« Je..J'EN AVAIS ASSEZ DE CE MYSTERE!J'AVAIS BESOIN DE REPONSES EDWARD, TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA? » Criai-je désespérément pour qu'il comprenne enfin.

- « Très bien, tu as raison », finit-il par dire en se levant. « Que veux-tu savoir? »

- « Que tu avoues que cette histoire d'association était bidon pour commencer. »

-« L'association n'a jamais existée, ce n'était juste qu'un moyen plus rapide et facile pour te sortir de là. »

-« Pourquoi? » Demandai-je anxieuse de sa réponse.

-« Car ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on se rencontraient », murmura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- « Quoi? »

-« Il y a deux ans, lors d'un gala j'avais fait don d'une somme pour aider à la rénovation de l'hôpital où tu étais. Et puis il y a trois mois, la directrice a invité les donateurs pour montrer le résultat. Alors qu'elle nous faisait faire le tour, je t'ai aperçu à travers une fenêtre. La directrice m'a parlé de ton amnésie alors...alors...je devais t'aider Bella, c'était plus fort que moi, » finit-il désespérément, comme torturé par quelque chose, les yeux ravagés par la peine.

-« Tu..tu n'étais pas obligé de pousser jusqu'à m'héberger chez toi. Tu as une vie, une famille, » balbutiai-je.

- « Ce n'est pas un problème, ma maison est grande et de toute façon ma vie ne ressemble plus à grand chose depuis quelques temps », rétorqua Edward en finissant son verre de vin d'une traite.

-« Donc si on résume, c'est par pitié si tu m'a recueilli chez toi », résumai-je amèrement en me levant. « Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

- « NON! » Cria Edward en se mettant entre la porte et moi.

- « POURQUOI, JE RESTERAI ICI OU JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS TROUVER MON PASSE! » Criai-je à mon tour, le toisant froidement.

- « Pourquoi veux-tu absolument retrouver tes souvenirs alors que je t'offre un avenir », se défendit Edward en désignant d'un large mouvement de la main toute la pièce.

-« Ahahah », riais-je amèrement. « Bien sûr pourquoi rester ici chez quelqu'un qui s'enferme derrière un masque, où l'on me ment, où je n'ai pas ma place...JE CONTINUE? » Criais-je méchamment.

- « Tu..tu peux pas partir comme ça Bella », hésita Edward. « Je suis responsable de toi. »

-« Peu importe, je t'enverrai des cartes postales. Je veux mon passé, j'en ai besoin. Je veux redevenir celle que j'étais. Je ne veux plus me poser sans cesse des questions. Alors s'il te plait Edward, je t'en supplie, pousse-toi! »

-« Non », répondit-il catégoriquement. « Tu veux un passé? Alors je serais le tien! »

- « Pardon? »

- « Je serais ton passé, chaque jour je te raconterais ton passé, comme ça tu auras des souvenirs ça te va? » Me demanda-t-il en m'empoignant les bras et m'hypnotisant de ses yeux émeraudes pourtant si tristes.

-« Mais...mais . »

-« Bella » me coupa-t-il. « Tu as la possibilité d'être quelqu'un d'autre pourquoi hésiter, alors que tu n'es pas sûre de retrouver tes souvenirs un jour. »

- « Mais... » balbutiai-je les larmes dégoulinant sur mes joues face à la cruauté de ses paroles.

-« Bella? »

- « D'accord », chuchotai-je. « Alors je suis qui? »

- « Lucy », répondit immédiatement Edward en me regardant intensément. « Tu seras Lucy ».

-« Lucy? » Demandai-je faisant la connexion avec la Lucy de l'agenda.

-« Oui », chuchota Edward les larmes aux yeux, posant son front comme le mien. « Tu seras Lucy, ma Lucy », répéta-t-il, me regardant avec un amour incommensurable qui me figea sur place, pouvait-on aimer autant?

- « Tu es revenue mon amour, on ne se quittera plus, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, » murmura Edward me serrant très fort dans ces bras et répétant comme une litanie le mot jamais.

Tétanisée par l'angoisse, une question tournait en boucle dans ma tête, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée? Étais-je folle d'être quelqu'un d'autre?

Puis comme une révélation, je me dis autant être quelqu'un autre plutôt que personne en fin de compte. Surtout que Edward l'aimait cette autre personne, qu'avais-je à perdre?

**Aha! Vous ne l'attendiez pas ça hein? Allez faites péter la boîte mail! Dites-moi toutes vos impressions, hypothèses. Je suis toute ouïe! **

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le début du jeu entre Edward et Bella.**

**Gros bisous!**


	6. Souvenirs 1

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous!**

**Me revoilà avec la suite. Presque 20 reviews au chapitre précédent, la fic dépasse le cap des 100, je suis comblée! Merci infiniment.**

**Merci tout le monde, inscrit ou anonymes, ceux qui m'ont mis en alert ou favoris, merci, merci, merci!**

**Exceptionnellement, je vais dédier ce chapitre à Chartrelle qui n'a pas pu me corriger, pour raisons personnelles, et donc voilà je voulais lui faire un petit geste pour lui dire que je pense à elle.**

**Je remercie Estl qui a été ma correctrice pour ce chapitre suite à mon appel au secours et je remercie aussi en passant Llylith qui s'était proposée.**

**Maintenant, on va parler du chapitre! Alors tout le monde est restés « sur le cul » comme je l'ai eu dans une review, par cette Lucy qui s'est glissée dans l'histoire et surtout par le comportement d'Edward. Il faut savoir une chose à propos d'Edward c'est que Lucy est tout pour lui, et donc il est fragile autant que Bella. Et voilà le résultat!**

**Hum! Et bien j'espère répondre à quelques questions dans ce chapitre et vous allez voir l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage...chuuut je n'en dit pas plus et je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5 

Souvenirs 1

_Playlist: Binoclar-You- _

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, avec une impression de catastrophe imminente. Notre conversation de la veille avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête toute la nuit, en un duel acharné avec ma conscience.

Deux voix s'étaient battues avec hargne, pour essayer coûte que coûte à me faire flancher, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Mais ce matin malgré cette crainte qui persistait, j'avais décidé de jouer ce jeu pervers entre Edward et moi.

J'avais compris que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne reviendrait certainement pas. Mais pour garder Edward, j'étais prête à endosser le costume de quelqu'un, un être aimé et chéri.

La question était jusqu'où pourrais-je aller avant de perdre la tête?

Je n'en savais fichtrement rien, j'avançais à tâtons, dans un couloir sombre, dont je ne connaissais rien.

Je m'habillais sans grand enthousiasme, le ventre serré par l'angoisse. Allait-il jouer le jeu ? Allait-il se rétracter ?

Je me rendis comme à mon habitude dans la salle à manger, la tête remplie de questions qui continuaient à fuser.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, je ne trouvais qu'à mon grand soulagement Mary en train de mettre les dernières touches au petit-déjeuner.  
Je la saluais et m'asseyait en sa compagnie, en me servant un café et un toast. Nous commençâmes à parler de notre programme de la journée, lorsque Edward entra à son tour, un grand sourire inhabituel, scotché sur ses lèvres.

Il se servit à son tour son petit-déjeuner, avant de prendre place à la table.

«Bonjour Mary, belle journée hein ? Commença-t-il gaiement.

- Hum...oui, répondit suspicieusement Mary.

- Bonjour ma Lucy, me salua-t-il doucement, en me souriant doucement.

Mary à la mention du dit prénom, recracha la gorgée de café qu'elle venait de boire et regarda Edward effaré.

- Hum...elle s'appelle Bella, rectifia-t-elle, en jetant un regard long porteur d'un message qui m'était inconnu.

- Plus maintenant, déclara simplement Edward, en mordant dans une brioche.

- Quoi!

- Mary, je sais ce que je fais, coupa Edward.

- Permet-moi d'en douter, tu joues avec le feu et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, gronda Mary.

- NE T'EN MELE PAS! Cria-t-il.

- TRES BIEN!

- S'il vous plait, suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux, déchirée de les voir se disputer à cause de moi.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange, s'écria Edward, bondissant de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- Se n'est pas terminé Edward, continua Mary butée.

- Plus tard Mary, dit Edward en coupant court. Mary vexée pris la vaisselle sale et sortit de la pièce en continuant de marmonner des paroles inaudibles.

- Ce n'est rien, tu la connais, elle s'énerve et après ça va mieux, me réconforta Edward, en continuant de nous bercer tranquillement. Son étreinte était merveilleuse, comme un cocon où je pourrais rester pour l'éternité, en sécurité.

- C'est que c'est la première fois que je la vois s'énerver, balbutiai-je encore un peu secouée par cette dispute.

- Ahaha, c'est vrai que tu as toujours su comment y faire avec elle, Emmett en était très jaloux, tu avais accès à la cuisine et pas lui, rit Edward en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Hum...euh...oui, répondis-je finalement, en comprenant qu'il commençait notre « jeu ».

- Tu te rappelles notre rencontre? Demanda-t-il en prenant délicatement ma main.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je avec assurance.

- C'était ici, je venais d'avoir six ans et toi tu allais les avoir, me raconta-t-il, en me regardant rêveusement, ses doigts traçant des cercles sur mon poignet. Tes parents venaient juste d'acheter le ranch voisin.

****Flash-back****

« Coucou tout le monde! Salua Carlisle en posant sa mallette sur le buffet.

- Papaaaaa cria un petit Edward en sautant dans les bras de son père, qui le réceptionna avec plaisir.

- Bonjour fiston, alors tu as été sage avec ta mère et ta sœur?

- Ouiii, même qu'Alice elle a voulu descendre les escaliers toute seule...mais je l'ai empêché Papa, raconta le petit garçon en prenant un air sérieux, pour montrer qu'il était grand.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de rapporter? gronda Esmée qui arrivait avec une petite fille de trois ans dans les bras. Celle-ci se mit à gesticuler en tendant les bras vers son père, avec une bouille de chiot, qui le fit immédiatement craquer.

- Pardon Maman, s'excusa Edward tout penaud. Mais je voulais montrer à Papa que j'étais grand maintenant et que je sais bien m'occuper d'Alice.

- Bonjour chéri, salua enfin Esmée en embrassant tendrement son époux.

-Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle? Le ranch à côté va être habité, raconta Carlisle en se posant sur le canapé, ces deux enfants toujours dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai! Se réjouit Esmée. Enfin des voisins, je me sentais un peu seule, ils emménagent quand ? Il faut qu'on organiser une petite fête, pour les présenter, finit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, imitée par Alice qui cria « fête »

- Dans un mois ma chérie, enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte en ville » sourit Carlisle, gagné par l'excitation générale, il chatouilla Alice qui rit de plaisir.

****Fin du flash-back****

«C'est la première fois où j'ai entendu parler de toi, finit Edward un air nostalgique sur le visage. Et puis je t'ai enfin rencontré à ce fameux barbecue.

_Playlist: Frankie goes to Holywood – The power of love - _

****Flash-back****

« On se fait des passes avec ton nouveau ballon Emmett ? Demanda Jasper alors que les trois garçons s'étaient légèrement éloignés de la fête pour jouer tranquillement.

-Yeah, mais par contre faut pas que je me salisse sinon ma mère va me tuer, c'est une nouvelle chemise alors...

- Je confirme tante Rebecca va faire une syncope, approuva Edward.

- Hé les gars, on peut jouer avec vous ? Interpella une voix appartenant à Mike Newton, un garçon de leur âge, aux joues potelés, et à la carrure assez robuste. Comme on le disait dans la région, c'était un « sacré petit gars ». Il était accompagné de deux autres garçons Eric Yorkie et Ben

De toute façon, ils se connaissaient tous, la région avait beau être grande, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, c'est juste que la notion de « voisin » était plus élargie que dans les grandes villes.

« Ok on va faire des équipes, répondit Emmett, en organisant le jeu. Je prends Edward et Jasper dans mon équipe. Et vous vous êtes l'autre équipe.

- Mais c'est nul, t'as que les plus forts avec toi, rétorqua Mike, en boudant face à la raclée qu'il allait prendre.

- C'est mes meilleurs copains et puis Edward c'est mon cousin, alors on se sépare pas, rétorqua Emmett catégorique.

- Ouais, approuvèrent Edward et Jasper, unis.

- Pff c'est nul, bouda Mike, mais se mettant quand même en place en face des trois garçons.

- Salut les garçons! Salua Jessica accompagnée d'un groupe de filles. Vous jouer à quoi, on peut jouer?

- Naaaaan, vous êtes des filles vous pouvez pas jouer au football, râlèrent les garçons en même temps.

- Aahh, beurk! On fait les pom pom girls alors, c'est mieux, proposa Jessica.

- Moi je fais l'arbitre, ajouta Angela Weber, la fille du pasteur.

- Ouais super! Rirent les enfants, heureux d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente.

La partie commença alors, endiablée et dans la bonne humeur. On ne pouvait nier la complicité entre les trois garçons, qui se faisaient des passes sans se concerter. Emmett faisait un passage, Jasper prenait le ballon, pour le passer rapidement à Edward qui filait plus vite que la lumière, protégé par Emmett jusqu'à la ligne de but.

« Les enfants? Appela Esmée, en arrivant portant Alice surexcitée, habillée d'une petite robe jaune avec des nounours et coiffée de deux petites couettes. A sa vue Jasper, abandonna la partie pour se précipiter vers celles-ci.

- Oui Mme Cullen?

- Jasper! Gronda gentiment Esmée. Combien de fois, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Esmée.

- Pardon Esmée, s'excusa le petit garçon, avec un petit sourire.

- Oh mon dieu, Edward! Tu as vu tes genoux? Et tes chaussures? C'est couvert de boue, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

- Mais maman! On jouait, rechigna Edward, en tentant d'enlever tout de même la boue sur ses genoux.

- On va aller te changer, tu peux pas rester comme ça, hors de question jeune homme! gronda Esmée. Rosalie, appela-t-elle une petite fille blonde vêtue d'une robe à carreaux et d'une belle couette.

- Oui Esmée, répondit Rosalie faisant rougir Emmett, qui se mit à se dandiner et remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon.

- Tu peux prendre Alice? Demanda Esmée.

-Non, rechigna Alice. A veu Jazz moi!

-Je peux le faire moi Mme...euh Esmée, interrompit Jasper. Vu qu'on joue plus.

- Très bien, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire passer tout ces caprices, elle n'a que trois ans acquiesça Esmée en tendant Alice à Jasper, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la faisant rire. Il posa un baiser maladroit sur sa joue, la faisant rire et battre des mains. Le petit garçon alla s'asseoir avec la petite fille sous un arbre à l'ombre, fier comme un paon. Où, elle resta miraculeusement calme à écouter ce que Jasper lui racontait.

- Oh les amoureux euh! Se moqua Emmett.

- Mais non, elle est petite, c'est comme ma petite sœur, rétorqua Jasper, imité par Alice qui croisa les bras en hochant la tête.

- Et puis ça fait quoi, si il est amoureux de ta cousine, hein? Défendit Rosalie, en posant les poings sur ses hanches, imitant sa mère.

- Euh...rien du tout...r..r..Ro..salie », bafouilla Emmett en rougissant comme une tomate, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tiens Edward, tu t'habilles vite et tu redescends, on a des invités. Et par pitié mon chéri reste propre, normalement c'est à Emmett que l'on dit çà, hein? Dit Esmée en posant un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils et quittant la pièce pour le laisser s'habiller tout seul.

Le garçon, s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, pour obéir à sa mère et descendit les escaliers. En passant devant la bibliothèque, il aperçu un éclat bleu, il s'arrêta devant la porte hypnotisé, captivé parce qu'il voyait dans la pièce.

Une petite fille, vêtue d'une robe bleue, était en train de regarder les livres, en tirant quelques fois un pour regarder la couverture, puis le rangeant. Il reste fasciné par le reflet de ces cheveux longs, retenus par un ruban.

Poussé par une force, il rentra dans la pièce, puis d'une petite voix, il lui demanda:

« Tu es la fille des nouveaux voisins?

La petite fille sursauta, et se retourna précipitamment, son regard happa celui d'Edward, qui continua de découvrir ce visage inconnu qui le fascinait et l'attirait tant.

-Oui, répondit-elle timidement. Euh... je suis désolé d'avoir regardé les livres, mais je...j'ai peur d'aller voir les autres.

-Je m'appelle Edward, je...

-Oh c'est toi qui habite ici, interrompit-elle.

pardon oui, si tu veux je peux te présenter les autres, ils sont pas méchants tu sais. Et puis si il t'embête, moi je reste avec toi.

-Merci, remercia la fillette en rougissant.

Tout les deux sortirent de la bibliothèque et rejoignirent les autres dans le jardin. Ils s'étaient assis en attendant leur camarade.

-Hey tout le monde, je vous présente notre nouvelle voisine, présenta Edward, prenant très à cœur son rôle.

-Salut, lança le groupe.

-Et tu viens d'où? Demanda Jessica jalouse de l'attention d'Edward sur la nouvelle fillette.

-De Forks, dans l'état de Washington, récita consciencieusement la petite fille.

-C'est sûrement moche, comme toi, se moqua Jessica, faisant ricaner ses amies et rougir de honte la fillette qui baissa la tête. Pff ta robe en plus, elle est même pas jolie aussi, et ma maman elle tricote les vestes mieux que ça.

-C'est ma mamie qui me l'a tricoté avant de partir au ciel, t'es méchante, sanglota la petite fille avant de partir en courant.

-T'es méchante Jessica, accusa Edward en la poussant par terre. Tu t'approches plus d'elle, sinon t'auras affaire à moi, la menaça-t-il comme l'aurait dit son père. Puis il partit dans la direction où la petite fille était partie.

Il la trouva au pied d'un arbre, à l'orée d'une clairière où il avait l'habitude de venir. Ses sanglotements lui serra le cœur et peiné par le chagrin de la petite fille, il la prit délicatement dans ces bras, cala sa tête dans son cou et la berça, comme sa mère le faisait lorsqu'il était triste.

Son odeur de fraise lui fit fermer les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de cette odeur, il avait toujours adoré la fraise. Il était bien dans ces bras. Il comprit à ce moment-là que personne ne pourrait la séparer de lui. Comme si c'était normal, il ne l'a connaissait pas, ne savait pas son prénom, ni son dessin-animé préféré, mais il s'en fichait car il savait que c'était la princesse qu'il adorait, dans les contes de fées que sa mère leur racontaient à Alice et lui le soir.

Il fallait qu'il la protège de tout.

Ses larmes lui faisaient trop de peine, il les essuya tranquillement, et se promis que plus jamais, elle ne pleurerait.

-T'inquiète pas, si Jessica elle t'embête, tu viens me voir et puis...on lui fera la misère aussi, promit-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Au fait comment tu t'appelles?

-...Lucy, répondit-elle, en le regardant attentivement, comme pour savoir s'il était sincère.

-Amis? Demanda Edward en présentant son petit doigt.

-D'accord, répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire qui calma instantanément Edward et entremêla son petit doigt à celui d'Edward.

-Pour la vie, promit-il.

-Pour la vie, répéta-t-elle, comme si il venait de clore un pacte.

****Fin Flash-Back****

« Pour la vie? Répéta le Edward de maintenant en me tendant son doigt.

-Pour la vie, répétai-je hypnotisée par son regard. Il me sourit malicieusement et se leva.

Lorsqu'il se retourna tout cet amour que j'avais vu dans son regard s'était envolé.

-Alors Bella, ton passé est assez bien pour le moment? Demanda-t-il, en me regardant comme il le faisait habituellement.

-Oui soufflai-je décontenancée par son attitude.

-Bien, on se voit tout à l'heure » déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Comment arrivait-il à me regarder si amoureusement, lorsqu'il évoquait notre « passé », en m'appelant Lucy et revenir à cette froide amitié qui nous liait, lorsque j'étais Bella, la fille dont il s'occupait?

Alors que je revenais des écuries, où j'avais passé ma matinée avec Chocolat, pour me changer les idées. Je vis s'arrêter dans un strident crissement de pneus une magnifique Porsche jaune, dont en sortit une jeune femme, pas très grande, d'une allure svelte, faisant penser à un lutin ou une fée. Sûrement dû à sa coupe de cheveux courte dont les pointes étaient coiffées en pique. Elle était habillée de manière très élégante, avec un beau pantalon noir et un chemisier anthracite, à coup sûr de la soie.

Cependant celui ou celle qu'elle était venue voir allait passer un sale quart d'heure, car le regard déterminé qui l'animait,à croire qu'elle partait en guerre, ne présageait rien de bon. Inconsciemment je la suivais, mon instinct me disait qu'elle m'aiderait à comprendre.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward dont elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« Alice, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici! Je te l'avais interdit! s'écria Edward furibond.

-J'étais obligée Edward, Mary m'a raconté, rétorqua Alice. Tu perds les pédales, frérot! Ça va pas bien!

-De quoi? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Lucy, voilà le problème, répondit Alice implacable, en faisant claquer sa main sur le bureau. On a accepté avec réticence que tu recueilles Bella, mais on avait raison. Tu l'appelles Lucy?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires veux-tu? Grogna Edward, en passant sûrement une main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait toujours lorsque quelque chose l'irritait ou le rendait nerveux.

-Arrête ton char! C'est mal ce que tu fais! Tu ne peux pas y arriver comme ça, tu crois qu'en l'appelant Lucy et en racontant ta vie, elle va guérir et toi redevenir l'Edward d'avant?

-La ferme, murmura Edward comme torturé.

-Tu crois que ça va atténuer ta culpabilité?

-La ferme, répéta Edward.

-Non quelqu'un doit te dire les choses et même si tu dois me détester alors je le ferais, pour ton bien, renifla Alice, la voix remplie d'émotion.

-Alice je sais ce que je fais.

-Laisse-moi en douter. Et cette pauvre Bella dans l'histoire hein? TU te rends pas compte ce que tu lui fais vivre, elle est pas prête pour autant de souvenirs, elle ne peut pas vivre comme ça.

-LA FERME! cria Edward en jetant quelque chose contre le mur.

-...

-TU CROIS QUE...QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS, MAIS...ELLE ME MANQUE ALICE? J'EN CREVES, J'AI BESOIN DE LUCY...OH TELLEMENT BESOIN, QUE DES QUE JE FERME LES YEUX JE LA VOIS PASSER LA PORTE COMME TOUT LES SOIRS. JE LA VOIS SE GLISSER DANS MES BRAS. JE LA SENS. TOUT MON PUTAIN DE CORPS EST DEPENDANT D'ELLE ET ELLE EST PAS LA. PAS LA. A CAUSE DE MOI! SI ON NE S'ETAIENT PAS DISPUTES, SI J'AVAIS VU QUE MON TRAVAIL PRENAIT TROP DE TEMPS, ELLE SERAIT LA, sanglota-t-il.

-Pardon Edward, sanglota également Alice. J'ai pas vu que c'était aussi dur. Si...si c'est trop dur, tu peux..enfin tu sais..on ne t'en voudra pas.

-JAMAIS, je peux pas faire ça, elle..elle a besoin de moi, si elle revient hein?

-J'en doute, je suis désolée, murmura Alice. Bon faut que je retourne à la maison, Jasper m'attend. Oh et n'en veut pas trop à Mary, elle l'a fait pour ton bien.

-Je sais, soupira Edward. Mais s'il te plait ne reviens pas.

-Ok, mais appelle-nous, termina Alice avant de sortir de la pièce. J'eu à peine le temps de me cacher dans un renforcement. Je regardais une dernière fois Edward qui observait une photo, qu'il venait de sortir de son porte-feuille et caressait avec douceur, du bout des doigts celle-ci, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Perdue je regagnais ma chambre. Quelle était ma place? Pourrais-je gagner une petite place dans son cœur? Pourrais-je être Lucy?

Oui j'étais déterminée, Isabella Swan était amnésique, je pouvais devenir Lucy. Je deviendrai Lucy, alors Edward me regardera continuellement de ce regard qui vous faisait sentir aimée, que plus rien ne compte à part vous.

Non je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis!

**Alors? Alice vous a aidé par sa visite? Que pensez vous de la rencontre entre Edward et Lucy? Pensez-vous que Bella puisse conquérir le cœur d'Edward comme elle pense pouvoir le faire ou elle fonce droit dans le mur?**

**Dites-moi tout! Faites péter la boîte mail! A bientôt. **


	7. Souvenir 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes!**

**Oui du retard désolée, mais c'est fini ne vous inquiétez pas, car de un je suis en vacances et de deux j'ai fini de tout changé dans ma fic!**

**Je remercie tout le monde encore une fois j'ai été gâté, une vingtaine de reviews, merci infiniment, je ne peux pas avoir de meilleures récompenses.**

**Voilà comme vous êtes impatient, je ne m'attarde pas et je vous préviens juste que c'est THE chapitre celui-là, il est décisif, je mène le suspense à son comble avec un petit cadeau que je vous ai fait un lemon. **

**Donc tout ceux qui me demandez quand la température allait monter ben c'est maintenant.**

**Dernier conseil, je vous invite fortement à écouter exceptionnellement, pou ceux qui ne le font pas à écouter les musiques de ce chapitre, ils vous éclaireront.**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

**Chapitre 6**

**Souvenirs 2**

_Non je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis! _

Fière de ma décision, je décidais de l'appliquer immédiatement, avant de changer d'avis. Je partis à la recherche d'Edward, son bureau était vide, mais la porte en face était entrebâillée, je la poussais et l'aperçu devant son piano, caressant les touches ivoires, perdu dans ces pensées.

« Joue pour moi, lui demandai-je, le faisant sursauter.

-Pardon?

-Peux-tu jouer un morceau, répétai-je alors qu'il me regardait avec insistance, comme si il hésitait à savoir si je jouais notre jeu ou pas.

-Que veux-tu que je joue? Me demanda-t-il finalement en s'installant sur le tabouret.

-Euh, je ne sais pas.

Il ne répondit pas mais il regarda le clavier quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

_Playlist: Bella's Lullaby_

Le morceau commença tout doucement, doux et aérien comme du vent. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'assis en face de lui sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Edward était tellement captivant, mais lorsqu'il jouait du piano il était tout simplement irréel, ses doigts volant comme un ballet sur le clavier. Quelques fois, ses yeux quittaient les touches pour me regarder, en me lançant un petit sourire complice.

Emportée par cette berceuse, je fermais les yeux pour mieux la savourer, comme on savoure un grand cru, avec délectation, lentement.

La musique ralentie encore pour devenir plus douce, mais le rythme lui se transforma en une profusion de notes, m'emmenant dans une autre dimension. Je ne pouvais plus parler, et des larmes se créèrent aux coins de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir.

-Bella?

-Oh, murmurais-je en essuyant rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées.

-C'est la plus belle récompense qu'un musicien peut recevoir, chuchota Edward en essuyant à son tour délicatement les larmes sur mes joues. As-tu aimé?

-Comment peux-tu en douter? Rétorquai-je surprise.

-C'était juste pour vérifier, ricana Edward. Peut-être que tu pleurais de désespoir.

-Mais com...oh tu te moquais de moi, réalisais-je en le voyant rire. Sadique, ris-je en lui donnant un coup de poing joueur. Au fait comment s'appelle ce morceau, je ne le connais pas ?

-Bella's Lullaby, répondit Edward avec un sourire doux.

-Bella's Lullaby, répétais-je. C'est...

-Vu que tu ne savais pas quoi choisir, j'ai décidé de jouer une chanson portant ton nom, c'est mieux non?

-Oui.

-C'est la musique d'un film, racontant une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine. Et la jeune fille s'appelle Bella, voilà le pourquoi de Bella's Lullaby, m'expliqua Edward, alors que je sentis en moi un point m'étreindre le cœur, comme une déception. Et comme pour me punir, je lui demandai:

-Et Lucy est-ce qu'elle a une chanson?

-Oui répondit Edward en me regardant attentivement.

-Joue-la pour moi je suis Lucy, alors tu dois me jouer ma chanson, lui ordonnai-je.

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je.

-Parce que, rétorqua Edward buté.

-Parce que quoi? Continuais-je à le pousser.

-Bella...euh je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas le droit de...de te t'imposer ça.

-Mais moi je veux, je peux être Lucy, Edward si tu me racontes tout d'elle, je peux être elle, dis-je rapidement, désespérée et angoissée qu'il arrête tout maintenant.

-Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que...Lucy c'est toute ma vie, elle est ma vie, c'est elle qui détient mon cœur… et je l'aimerais toujours. Toi...

Non il ne pouvait pas tout arrêter, alors que je me sentais aimée, impulsivement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'arrêtant. Il resta encore une seconde immobile, ses yeux me scrutant, puis comme une capitulation, il reprit mes lèvres sauvagement dans un gémissement douloureux, comme un affamé. Il me plaqua contre lui, une main s'agrippant à mes cheveux.

-Mon Dieu comme tu m'as manqué, mon amour, souffla-t-il reparti dans son délire.

-Je suis là, chuchotais-je, en posant une multitude de baisers sur son visage.

-Tu partiras plus hein? Me demanda-t-il en stoppant notre baiser, ces mains encadrant mon visage.

-Jamais, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Prouves-le » murmura-t-il, en me tirant par la main et me dirigeant hors de la pièce. Il m'emmena dans une partie de la maison que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, et nous pénétrâmes dans une chambre, je ne saurais dire si c'était la sienne.

_Playlist: Si je manquais à ta peau – Pascal Obispo - _

Abandonnant ma main, Edward se dirigea vers une commode et en ressortit un tissu. Puis avec un sourire ravageur, me faisant fondre immédiatement, il s'approcha tel un prédateur de moi.

Il passa derrière moi, passa le tissu devant et me banda les yeux, nouant délicatement le tissu derrière ma tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tes yeux ce soir, tu vas juste ressentir les choses, susurra sensuellement Edward à mon oreille.

Je ne voyais plus rien, mes repères étaient complètement déboussolés, je ne savais ce que Edward faisait ni quel était son expression.

Je n'entendais que ces pas étouffés par la moquette, que faisait-il?

-Chuutt! Chuchota Edward à mon oreille, provoquant un frisson qui se répandit tout le long de mon corps.

J'étais à sa merci, son pantin, il pouvait faire de moi se qu'il voulait, je ne m'opposerais pas, vaincue déjà par avance, par mon maître, le maître de mon cœur.

Ces lèvres revinrent capturer les miennes, déversant la passion, faisant bouillir mon sang. Ô mon Dieu! Je désirais tellement cette étreinte, et surtout je désirais tellement cet homme.

J'adressais silencieusement une prière à qui la voudrait, pour que cette nuit, il soit mien, seulement à moi.

Le bruit de froissements de tissus, embrasa encore plus mon impatience, tel une somnambule je tendis les mains vers l'avant pour le toucher.

Puis je rencontrais, une peau douce et pourtant dur, je laissais dériver mes mains sur son torse, me délectant de cette sensation si merveilleuse...parfait. Tout en lui était parfait, je le devinais rien qu'à sa poitrine, comme un artiste, j'en redéfinissais chaque traits, chaque contours, pour l'imprimer.

Sûrement aussi impatient que moi, Edward me souleva tout d'un coup et me porta jusqu'au lit. Il m'y posa délicatement comme une poupée de porcelaine, que l'on ne voudrait surtout pas abîmer.

Il commença à me déshabiller avec lenteur et méthodiquement, amenant ma frustration à son comble. Je sentais sur moi son regard détaillant chaque courbe qui se dévoilait à ses yeux et à la lumière de la lune.

Puis commença les caresses, d'un simple effleurement comme une plume, sur mon épaule, mes bras, mes jambes, puis les baisers du plus simple au plus érotique sur ma poitrine, dans mon cou, me faisant me cambrer.

Me faisant agripper le drap pour endurer cette douce torture.

Enfin...il termina plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, là dans ce que j'avais de plus secret en moi, le vénérant avec sa bouche, ses mains. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la fulgurance des sensations qui m'assaillaient, savourant cette expérience unique.

Avec supplice, je le suppliai en l'amenant à moi, d'en finir. Lentement, trop lentement, je le sentis au-dessus de moi, poser ces mains de parts et d'autres de mon visage.

Puis le bonheur ultime, il était en moi... à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Inconsciemment mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le rapprochant de moi, je ne voulais faire qu'un, ne plus avoir aucune barrière.

Cette sensation ne pouvait se décrire, c'était un plaisir incomparable, qu'on ne pouvait que comprendre qu'en la ressentant.

La réalité n'existait plus.

Nos identités n'existaient plus.

Il n'y avait que...

Lui et

Moi.

J'étais dans un monde où je venais de pénétrer et où je ne voulais plus repartir.

Lorsque l'orgasme me terrassa, des larmes de bonheurs coulèrent le long de mes joues, Edward avec délicatesse, les enleva une à une dans des petits baisers tendres.

Il rabattit la couverture sur nous et me serra contre lui.

Aucun mots n'avaient été prononcés, il n'y en avait pas besoin, nos gestes, nos corps avaient parlés et dit l'essentiel.

Rassasier et ivre de bonheur, je me calais dans ces bras et m'endormis tranquillement. Me sentant pour la première fois à ma place, en sécurité. Je tombais dans l'inconscience avec cette sensation d'avoir atteint mon port d'attache.

* * *

Le sommeil peut nous éclairer, sur bien des points. Alors que je pensais pour la première fois, dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Un kaléidoscope d'images, de scènes défila dans mes rêves.

Je revivais les souvenirs qu'Edward m'avait raconté sur son enfance avec Lucy. Mais je prenais la vedette, j'étais elle.

Je voyais Edward entrer dans cette bibliothèque, je sentais la boule d'anxiété monter en moi. Je ressentais cette fascination sur ce petit garçon aux yeux d'émeraude qui m'intriguait.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, regardant autour de moi, mais j'étais seule dans le lit. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir n'importe quel bruit pouvant me renseigner sur l'endroit où il pouvait être.

Dépitée, je me levais pour boire un verre d'eau. Je remplis un verre et ouvrai la fenêtre. Là je pus entendre des notes puis une musique, qui me fit lâcher mon verre. Sans me préoccuper des débris, je les enjambais et me précipitais dans le couloir, pour gagner le jardin au plus vite.

_Playlist: The Call – Secondhand Serenade – _

_« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? Riais-je, en tentant de ne pas tomber avec ma robe qu'Alice avait tellement voulu que je porte quitte à la garder chez elle._

_-Chuuttt, ria-t-il._

_-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as fait comme tout le monde pour le bal de promo et tu as loué une limousine!_

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il en arrivant à notre clairière qui nous servait de refuge durant nos heures de temps libre pas loin du lycée. _

Attendant ton appel, je suis malade, appelle, je suis énervé  
Appel, j'ai tant besoin de ta voix  
J'écoute la chanson que nous avons eu l'habitude de chanter  
Dans l'auto, t'en souviens-tu ?  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
Je l'écoute a répétition, comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer

_-Je voulais te faire un cadeau, murmura-t-il gêné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et qui me fit sourire tendrement, je le connaissais tellement bien._

_-Oh et c'est quoi, attention! Tu sais que les surprises et moi ça fait deux, le prévint-je en m'asseyant maladroitement sur une souche._

_-Okay, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, comme pour s'encourager, en sortant une guitare de son étui._

_-Oh, m'étonnai-je surprise._

_-Comme je vais aller au conservatoire de New-York et toi à Boston, dit-il._

_-Edward arrête, le suppliai-je, ne voulant pas parler de notre prochaine séparation. C'était trop dur. Ce soir alors qu'il m'avait forcé à aller à ce bal, j'avais voulu en profiter de chaque secondes._

Je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
Et je suis déchiré de faire cela, pour que tu sois a moi  
Reste avec moi ce soir

Déshabillé et poli, je suis nouveau, je suis frais.  
Je me sens si ambitieux, toi et moi, peau a peau.  
Parce que chaque souffle que tu prends.  
Pendant que tu es assise à côté de moi.  
Apportera la vie dans mes espoirs les plus profonds, quelle est ta fantaisie ?

_-Non je veux que tu saches ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur, ce que tu représentes pour moi, m'expliqua-t-il en serrant ma main._

_-Mais je le sais, je le vois à tes yeux, arrêtes de faire ton musicien torturé. Mais si tu y tiens, j'accepte que tu me fasses la sérénade, terminai-je malicieusement en le faisant sourire._

Je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
Et je suis déchiré de faire cela, pour que tu sois a moi  
Reste avec moi ce soir

Et je suis tannée d'être seul, ce moment de solitude me donne envie revenir à la maison  
(Je sais que tout ce que tu as voulu n'est rien de ce que tu as)

Je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
Et je suis déchiré de faire cela, pour que tu sois a moi  
Reste avec moi ce soir

Je suis né pour te dire je t'aime  
Et je suis déchiré de faire cela, pour que tu sois a moi  
Reste avec moi ce soir  
(Je sais que tout ce que tu as voulu n'est rien de ce que tu as)

_-Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant? » Me demanda-t-il en me tirant vers lui. Il n'y que toi et il n'y aura toujours, à jamais que toi._

Le souvenir s'estompa en même temps que ma course dans la maison puis dans le jardin. J'arrivais devant le mystérieux chanteur, au moment où il terminait la chanson en me disant le regard rempli de défi: « Reste avec moi ce soir ».

Perdue, une seule question franchit mes lèvres, la seule que je m'étais posée tout le temps sans pouvoir y répondre.

« Qui es-tu? » Edward ne me répondit que d'un sourire triste, mais les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Retournement de situation tamdam!**

**Voilà alors je vous annonce que l'on arrive à la fin de l'histoire, je n'avais pas prévu une grande fic, donc ceux sont les derniers.**

**Alors lâchez-vous sur les reviews! Faites péter la boîte mail!**


	8. Et la vérité fue!

_Bonjour tout le monde, après presque 3 mois d'absence outch! Je suis de retour avec un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre et que j'ai recommencé un nombres incalculables de fois. Et oui après au moins 6 chapitres à vous rendre chèvre, je vous raconte ENFIN la vérité et rien que la vérité messieurs les juges!_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encourager par des reviews inquiètes à ne pas de ne pas me décourager, merci du soutien!_

_Je remercie également Audrey, pour sa correction, merci chère collègue pour ton travail rapide et ton soutien._

_Merci tout le monde pour les reviews, inscrits et anonymes, les alerts, pardon de l'attente._

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture du plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit, c'est le dernier, il ne reste après plus que l'épilogue._

_Les musiques comme d'habitude sur mon profil pour ceux qui veulent._

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!_

Chap 7

_Previously in Remember me_

_Perdue, une seule question franchit mes lèvres, la seule que je m'étais posée tout le temps sans pouvoir y répondre._

_« Qui es-tu? » Edward ne me répondit que d'un sourire triste, mais les yeux pleins d'espoirs._

_-You and Me – Lifehouse -_

Tout mon être me criait une réponse que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre, la réponse était là, je le savais. Edward continuait de me fixer, son regard me scrutant comme si il savait le combat qui se déroulait en moi.

Je continuai à le fixer, cherchant une quelconque réponse, venue comme une lumière que l'on allume. Mais tout ce que je récoltai c'était une douleur dans mon crâne, brouillant ma vue, me faisant tomber à genoux dans la pelouse, mouillée par la rosée.

« Bella calme-toi, me parvint une voix à côté de moi que j'identifia comme celle d'Edward.

-Je suis si près du but, murmurai-je désespérée.

-Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te forcer, me conseilla-t-il, en posant sa main fraîche sur mon front, calmant légèrement la douleur, la rendant plus supportable.

-Edward, commençai-je, on se connaît n'est-ce pas ? Cette chanson…souvenir…Edward ? Balbutiai-je en le fixant.

-….

-EDWARD, criai-je tellement fort et désespérée que j'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait se fendre en deux d'une minute à l'autre.

-Chut, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans les bras et en me berçant comme l'on berce un enfant. Ferme les yeux Bella, calme-toi, je t'expliquerai après.

L'écoutant je fermai les yeux, encore une fois, des images apparurent.

_J'étais dans une bibliothèque, regardant les livres, leurs couvertures de différentes couleurs, l'odeur du papier neuf se mélangeant à l'ancien. Tout cela créant un cocktail fascinant pour moi. Tellement absorbée, dans les livres, je ne sentis pas la présence derrière moi, ou peut-être avais-je pensé que personne n'allait rentrer._

_Une petite voix me fit sursauter en me demandant :_

_« Tu es la fille des nouveaux voisins?_

_Lorsque je découvris la personne se cachant derrière cette voix, je découvris Edward, je sentis ma fascination pour ce petit garçon, aux yeux particuliers._

_-Oui, répondit-je timidement. Euh... je suis désolée d'avoir regardé les livres, mais je...j'ai peur d'aller voir les autres._

_-Je m'appelle Edward, je..._

_-Oh c'est toi qui habite ici, interrompis-je._

_-Pardon oui, si tu veux je peux te présenter les autres, ils ne sont pas méchant tu sais. Et puis s'ils t'embêtent, moi je reste avec toi._

-_Merci_, _remerciai_-_je_ _en_ _sentant_ _mes_ _joues_ _s'échauffer_. Je le suivis en sachant parfaitement la destination : le parc. C'était la scène de la bibliothèque où Edward avait rencontré Lucy. J'étais elle, mais spectatrice.

_Je les vis tous assis en train d'attendre Edward._

_-Hey tout le monde, je vous présente notre nouvelle voisine, me présenta Edward, prenant très à cœur son rôle, il était mignon._

Je savais déjà que la situation allait se dégrader, avec l'intervention de Jessica, faisant intervenir Edward dans son rôle attendrissant de preux chevalier.

_-Salut, lança le groupe._

_-Et tu viens d'où? Demanda Jessica jalouse de l'attention d'Edward sur la nouvelle fillette._

_-De Forks, dans l'état de Washington, récitai-je consciencieusement_.

_-C'est sûrement moche, comme toi, se moqua Jessica, faisant ricaner ses amies et rougir de honte la fillette qui baissa la tête. Pff ta robe en plus, elle est même pas jolie aussi, et ma maman elle tricote les vestes mieux que ça._

_-C'est ma mamie qui me l'a tricoté avant de partir au ciel, t'es méchante, sanglotais-je avant de partir en courant._

_-T'es méchante Jessica », entendis-je Edward de loin en train d'accuser Jessica et la faire tomber par terre._

Créant inconsciemment une ennemie, qui fera tout durant ma scolarité pour m'enlever Edward.

Comment savais-je cette information ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, sinon que c'était une certitude.

_Je sentis le petit Edward me suivre derrière moi alors que je me dirigeai dans la forêt. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras alors que je m'étais écroulée contre un arbre. Je souris attendrie en entendant ces paroles réconfortantes :_

_« -T'inquiète pas, si Jessica elle t'embête, tu viens me voir et puis...on lui fera la misère aussi, me promit-il._

_-Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-il._

_-Isabella…Isabella Swan, mais je l'aime pas trop, alors tu peux m'appeler Bella, ça fait jolie, m'entendis-je dire,_ alors que moi la spectatrice de ce souvenir j'étais choquée, face à cette révélation.

Peut-être que c'était seulement mon inconscient qui créait ce souvenir, pour me contenter moi pauvre amnésique sans passé, et qui cherche désespérément une famille ?

_-Si tu veux on peut te trouver un nom ? me demanda Edward avec un grand sourire, chose qui n'était pas dans ce qu'il m'avait raconté._

_-Ouais, m'enthousiasmai-je en sentant un grand sourire naître sur mon visage._

_-Alors euh…qu'est-ce que tu penses de Belle, comme dans la __Belle et la Bête__, me proposa Edward._

_-Euh non je veux un nom loin du mien._

_-C'est quoi ton personnage préféré ?me demanda Edward en s'asseyant en face de moi sur un tronc._

_-Hum, j'adore Alice d'__Alice aux Pays des Merveilles__._

_-AH mais non tu ne peux pas, rétorqua Edward en me regardant penaud. Ma cousine s'appelle Alice._

_-Oh dommage, alors j'aime bien Lucy, du __Monde de Narnia__._

_-Ouais, cria Edward. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, elle est très courageuse !_

_-Oui, rias-je avec lui._

_-Mais je pense qu'elle est moins courageuse que toi, chuchota-t-il timidement en regardant ces chaussures._

_-Alors comment tu t'appelles ? répéta-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_-Je m'appelle Lucy », lui répondis-je avant de partir dans un fou rire, auquel Edward me suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Puis il s'approcha de moi et me présenta son petit doigt en me demandant : « Amis ?_

_-D'accord, répondis-je_

_-Pour la vie, promit-il._

_-Pour la vie, répétais-je._

_-Why - Secondhand Serenade -_

J'ouvris les yeux, pour retomber sur les yeux émeraude d'Edward, mais qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Je vis son regard attentif à chacun de mes gestes, angoissé qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je simplement.

-Les médecins me l'avais interdit, me répondit-il, sachant parfaitement de quoi je parlais.

-Je suis Lucy, clamai-je, en me relevant, pour me poster devant lui.

-Lucy, c'est le nom qu'on avait trouvé…

-Je sais…je…je viens de m'en souvenir, l'interrompis-je.

-C'est vrai ! S'émerveilla Edward en prenant mon visage entre ces mains.

-Pas si vite Edward ! L'interrompis-je une nouvelle fois, en m'éloignant de lui, sinon se serai trop dur.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire tout ça, hein ? M'avoir fait croire que ton cœur était pris, que Lucy existait alors que moi…que MOI ! M'emportais-je, en sentant des larmes de rage, dégringoler mes joues.

J'avais confiance en lui, bon sang ! Tous ces mois où j'avais souffert un amour impossible, me résignant à être quelqu'un d'autre, puisque je n'étais personne… pour quoi ?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse Bella ? Les médecins m'avaient prévenu qu'une personne amnésique ne retrouve pas sa mémoire si on lui raconte tous ces souvenirs, cela doit être naturel, tu devais retrouver ta vie et ton passé seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet établissement, JAMAIS BELLA ! cria Edward à son tour, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant, faisant les cent pas devant moi, le regard torturé. Alors je t'ai amené chez moi, prenant le prétexte de cette association bidon, pour t'avoir avec moi. Mais les jours ont défilés sans qu'aucunes améliorations n'arrivent.

Puis, un jour ma mère m'a affirmé qu'une seule personne pouvait t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, et c'était moi. Alors j'ai créé ce « jeu » et Lucy qui nous avait tant aidés petits. Et on y est arrivés, hein ?

-Arrivés à quoi ? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ce souvenir de nous petits où l'on s'est rencontrés, et cette chanson, où…où….

-Où je t'avouai mon amour, finit doucement Edward en me regardant.

-Edward, est-ce que l'on était, tu sais ?demandais-je timidement.

-Mariés ? Fiancés ? Ensemble ? demanda Edward, avec un petit sourire triste, je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête.

-Non, oui…on allait se marier…une semaine avant ton accident, murmura Edward d'une petite voix, me faisant hoqueter d'horreur.

-Mon dieu, sanglotais-je. Edward, je t'en supplie, raconte-moi tout, s'il te plait, le suppliais-je, en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

-Bella…je sais pas si, enfin…hésita-t-il, en évitant mon regard.

-Je t'en supplie, murmurai-je, en enfonçant mon visage contre son torse.

POV Edward 

Comment pouvais-je dire non, à cet ange qui avait capturé mon cœur, dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, alors que je ne connaissais même pas la signification du mot amour et de ces conséquences.

Oui conséquences, car qui aurait dit que Bella, mon amour adoré, allait presque me tuer inconsciemment en me torturant. D'abord avec l'accident, puis son amnésie, pendant tous ces mois où je devais faire comme si je ne la connaissais pas. Foutaise ! J'étais celui qui la connaissais le mieux, je partageais sa vie depuis l'âge de cinq ans, allant jusqu'à ne plus manger car je n'étais pas dans le même classe que Bella.

Dès notre première rencontre, Bella était vitale, loin d'elle, j'étouffais, me renfermais…une coquille vide. Ma mère Esmée, disait en rigolant que Bella était mon soleil, et c'était foutrement vrai ! Je n'avais toujours vu que Bella, et personne d'autres, pour le plus grand malheur des filles qui tentaient de retenir mon attention, mais aucune n'étaient…_elle_. C'était ma perfection.

Je n'avais jamais pu résister à ces yeux chocolat qui me mettais à genoux sur un seul regard. Encore à l'instant même, où je la voyais me suppliant de me dire la vérité, sur cette période que je voulais oublier…je l'avais retrouvé et ce n'avait plus aucune importance.

Deux ans auparavant, si l'on me demandait comme je définissais ma vie, je répondais spontanément « parfait ». Un métier que j'adorais, une femme que je vénérais, une famille incroyable…que pouvais-je demander d'autre ?

Maintenant si l'on me demandait, je dirais en suppliant : « Rendez-moi Bella, je veux rien d'autre, gardez les sous, mon succès, mon talent, mais rendez-la moi ! ».

« Ed…ward…EDWARD ! Me sortit une voix de mes pensées. J'aperçus ma Bella en face de moi, me regardant, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part. Puis je me souvins, elle voulait que je lui raconte comme notre bulle avait explosé, se transformant en un cauchemar sans fin.

-Très bien, répondis-je vaincu, en me levant, mon regard se perdant au loin, revenant à ce jour terrible.

**§§§§Flash-Back§§§§**

_-California King Bed – Rihanna -_

« Tu m'aimes ? Susurrai-je au téléphone.

-Question stupide Edward, gronda-t-elle me faisant glousser, comme un adolescent. Dieu que j'étais stupide !

-Bella, tu ne veux pas me rejoindre à New-York, je t'en prie, je vais devenir chèvre avec ces enregistrements, et puis tu me manques trop, me plaignis-je en pleurant comme un gosse sans sa sucrerie.

-Je viendrais sans problème si je n'étais pas séquestrée par ta sœur, rit mon ange, me remontant le moral.

-Humm, je n'arrive pas à croire que la prochaine fois que l'on va se voir, se sera devant l'autel, où tu deviendras Bella Cullen, humm.

-Edward, arrêtes de ronronner, on dirait un chat, rit-elle me faisant rire à mon tour, c'était automatique, Bella riait, je riais après, entrainé par sa joie de vivre.

-Et tu viendras me faire des caresses, sous-entendis-je sensuellement.

-EDWARD CULLEN, espèce pervers, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! cria ma mère dans le combiné, me faisant rougir, mort de honte. Maman ?

-Mon dieu, Edward, lorsque j'ai vu que c'était toi qui appelais Bella, vu que tu me donnes pas de nouvelles, gronda ma mère, me faisant me ratatiner sur ma chaise, j'étais pourtant un homme de vingt-six ans bon sang ! Mais malheureusement ma mère avait le pouvoir de me faire retourner en petit garçon en quelques secondes.

-Maman, j'ai le droit de dire des trucs cochons à ma fiancée non ? Me rebellais-je trouvant injuste de me faire remonter les bretelles pour rien.

-EDWARD, s'indigna ma mère. Bon je te repasse Bella, prends soin de toi !

-Ouais marmonnais-je avant de sourire en entendant un rire à l'autre bout. Tu me le paieras Swan, grondais-je pour la forme.

-Quand tu veux Cullen, me nargua-t-elle.

-Pitié, Bella, je ne suis qu'un homme, me plaignis-je frustré.

-Pardon mon cœur, s'excusa Bella. Il faut que je te laisse, on est prêt à partir.

-Très bien, mon cœur moi aussi, faut que je te laisse ma pause est finie. Fait bon voyage avec tes parents.

-Merci mon amour, à samedi.

-A samedi Mrs Cullen, je t'aime, murmurais-je amoureusement.

-Je t'aime mon Edward », répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Si j'avais su que cela allait être notre dernière conversation, je l'aurais fait durer des heures et des heures, lui disant toutes ces choses qu'on ne pense jamais à dire, car on pense que c'est évident.

Mais non ! Et moi je m'en suis rendu compte de la pire manière qui soit. Ce soir-là, mon équipe et moi, avions fini tard, ne me permettant pas de passer un dernier coup de fil à Bella. Je me rappelle que cette nuit j'avais mal dormi, mon sommeil ponctué de cauchemars, dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

_-I was wrong – Sleeperstar-_

Et enfin le réveil. Ce matin-là, ce n'était pas mon alarme qui m'avait réveillé, mais des coups à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel. De mauvais humeur, j'avais trainé mes pieds jusqu'à la porte, me promettant de maudire celui qui osait me réveiller à 5H30 du matin. Mais la vue de ma sœur et de Jasper, avec cette même expression défaite, j'avais compris que cette journée n'allait être qu'un enfer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Avais-je demandé paniqué. Ma sœur avait été incapable de me répondre, fondant en larmes dans les bras de son époux.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Edward…commença Jasper avec une voix cassée. Il y a eu un accident, on n'en sait pas plus, apparemment ils n'ont rien pu faire…

-Non, niai-je, en reculant dans la pièce.

-On a pas encore retrouvé la voiture, on nous a juste signalé leurs disparitions, ils ne sont pas arrivés à l'hôtel…

-ALORS CA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE, niai-je encore.

-Edward…hésita Jasper, des témoins qui habitent vers le lieu de l'accident, ont entendu un bruit dans la nuit, comme un freinage, mais enfin ils n'ont pas plus prêté attention.

-NON, NON NON NON NON, Bella... elle va m'appeler, pour me dire qu'ils sont sains et saufs.

-Edward, sanglota ma sœur. Arrête c'est fini.

-NON JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA, criai-je en empoignant ma sœur et en la secouant dans tous les sens, pour l'horrible chose qu'elle venait de sortir. Bella ne pouvait pas partir, pas sans moi !

-Arrête Edward ! Me stoppa Jasper, en m'enlevant Alice de ma poigne, pour la prendre contre lui.

-Les autorités ont dit qu'il y avait peu d'espoir, mais c'est possible, me dit Jasper, essayant de me réconforter, de me faire tenir avec un stupide espoir, pour me raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer.

-Notre avion décolle dans une heure », murmura Alice, en allant dans ma chambre, pour faire ma valise. Pendant que je me précipitais à la réception pour régler ma note. Puis dans le taxi, j'annulai mon travail en cours, le confiant à mon assistant.

Notre retour avait été une angoisse, l'hypothèse de sa mort, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de moi, de nous. Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous trouvions mes parents, avec la même tête défaite que nous.

« Oh Edward ! Pleura ma mère en me tirant à elle, pendant que mon père posa une main sur mon épaule. Ils ont retrouvés la voiture, Charlie et Renée ont été tués sur le coup.

-E..e…e…et Bella, bégueyai-je, blanc comme une cachet d'aspirine, l'estomac noué, une envie de vomir.

-Elle…elle est vivante, m'annonça mon père.

-Merci mon dieu, sanglotai-je, en me laissant tomber sur le carrelage glacé de l'aéroport, les jambes trop lourdes pour me porter, de gros sanglots de soulagement, soulevant mon corps. Alice sanglotant dans les bras de ma mère.

-Edward, ajouta mon père hésitant.

-Papa, je t'en prie, dis-moi, le suppliais-je.

-Bella…elle a été projeté de la voiture en passant par le pare-brise, c'est ce qui la sauvé, mais elle est mal retombée, sa tête a beaucoup reçu, et elle est…enfin elle est dans le coma, m'expliqua mon père, me brisant le cœur encore un peu plus.

-Je veux la voir, ordonnai-je en me levant et en regardant fixement mon père.

-Très bien fils, me calma Carlisle, en prenant ma mère dans ses bras, trop remuée par les évènements et leur rapidité, pour réfléchir correctement.

Comme un automate, je les suivis, jusqu'à la Mercedes noir de mon père, je montais à l'arrière, accompagné de Jasper et Alice. Durant tout le trajet, nous restions tous dans un silence, que nous ne voulions pas briser, je gardais mon visage collé à la fenêtre, la dernière conversation avec Bella, passant en boucle dans ma tête, me réconfortant, son dernier « Je t'aime », m'enveloppant comme une couverture.

Dès que mon père arrêta la voiture, je courus à l'accueil de l'hôpital, pour demander où se trouvait Bella, c'était un besoin vital. Il fallait que moi, de mes propres yeux, je vois que son cœur battait, qu'elle était toujours avec moi. Je voulais assassiner la secrétaire, tellement elle était lente.

Ce n'était pas si dur de taper un nom sur un ordinateur et de regarder le numéro de la chambre. Le trajet jusqu'à 'à sa chambre était interminable, c'est comme si l'on avait rajouté des murs, ou des couloirs.

Et là…le choc ! Ma Bella était bien là allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, mais…sa tête était entourée de bandages, des égratignures sur ces petites mains, ces joues qui rosissaient si facilement, son cou enveloppé dans une minerve, et je n'osai même pas continuer avec les jambes.

On avait blessé ma Bella, elle avait eu mal…et je n'avais pas été là. Cette constatation me remplit d'effroi.

Bourré de remords, je tombais à genoux devant son lit, sanglotant comme un enfant, en la suppliant de me pardonner de l'avoir laissée seule dans cette épreuve, et que je ne le referai plus.

Je ne sais combien de temps, je restai dans cette position, ma famille me laissant de l'intimité avec elle, pendant des heures j'avais tenu sa main, la couvrant de baisers, la suppliant de se réveiller.

Mais rien, elle garda ces yeux fermés, dans ce sommeil.

Pendant deux mois, ma vie se résuma à ce lit d'hôpital, arrivant le matin dès les heures de visite, pour ne partir seulement sous la contrainte des infirmières.

Pendant deux mois je refusai tous contrats, ils allaient m'éloigner d'elle et çà c'était hors de question ! Ma famille avait tenté de me sortir de cet était de catatonie dans lequel je m'étais enfermé, m'arguant que Bella ne voudrait surtout pas me voir comme çà. Et à chaque fois, fou de colère, je leur répondais que j'aimerais que Bella soit là pour me dire çà. Alors ils avaient laissés tombés, gardant leur inquiétude pour eux. Ma mère était surtout inquiète, en ce qui concernait ma perte de poids, mais comment lui expliquer que la vie sans Bella n'avait plus de goût.

Enfin arriva l'apothéose, l'annonce de son amnésie.

Lorsque mon père m'avait appelé, tout excité par la nouvelle du réveil de Bella. J'avais senti une flamme renaître en moi, me réchauffant par ces longs mois sans elle. Oui l'espoir était revenu, un sourire idiot s'étalait sur mon visage.

J'avais attrapé deux, trois affaires qui trainaient, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, et je m'étais précipité à l'hôpital. Sauf qu'en chemin, j'avais rencontré le médecin qui s'occupait de mon petit ange.

Bella ne se souvenait de rien….on devait la transférer…loin de moi…encore…grosse amnésie…peut-être impossibilité qu'elle retrouve son passé…c'était mieux pour moi que je ne sache pas où…

Ces mots si cruels, tout doucement me poignardait à petit feu. J'étais brisé. J'avais fait demi-tour, rentrais dans la chambre d'hôtel, complètement brisé, je n'en pouvais plus. C'était assez, j'étais un humain, je pouvais encaisser mais jusqu'à un point, bon sang !

Surtout que ça touchait Bella, ma Bella, qui lorsqu'elle éternuait, me faisait paniquer, à l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber gravement malade. Je sais, j'étais pathétique, mais j'étais faible avec elle.

Alors pour noyer, mon désespoir, je pris une bouteille de whisky et la bus, jusqu'à ne plus savoir mon prénom.

Pendant six mois, l'alcool devint mon amie fidèle, qui me permit d'oublier que Bella m'avait oublié, qu'elle était quelque part sur cette putain de planète, loin de moi. Et moi je me sentais si seul…alors je buvais, n'écoutant pas ma famille encore plus inquiète.

Après six mois ou plus, je ne sais plus, Dieu eu pitié de moi. Carlisle, m'envoya une invitation pour l'inauguration d'un quelconque hôpital, qu'il ne fallait pas que je le rate. N'ayant rien à perdre, je m'y étais rendu et là…je l'avais vu, l'amour de ma vie était là…là ! Les larmes dégringolaient sur mes joues, elle avait croisé mon regard lorsque je m'étais approché pour mieux savourer cette apparition…mais ces yeux ne s'étaient pas éclairés de cette petite lueur qui me faisait sentir unique. Non rien, j'avais pu être un arbre que çà n'aurai rien changé !

Alors j'avais monté ce plan, si tous les docteurs perdaient espoir, moi non ! J'allais la sauver, je gardais cette espoir en moi qu'un jour, peu importe quand, je retrouverai _MA_ Bella !

Mais plus compliqué à dire qu'à faire, Bella même sans mémoire, restait Bella, avec son intelligence et son flair. Au fond d'elle, elle avait compris que l'excuse que je lui avais donné, était un mensonge. Paniqué, je tardais de reculer le plus possible l'échéance, en inventant des excuses. Mais ce soir j'avais craqué, le piano c'était notre moment, Bella's Lullaby, c'était sa chanson, la chanson qui la montrait mienne au monde entier, avant d'être la chanson d'un film. Voir ces même larmes coulées alors qu'elle écoutait la chanson, m'avait rendu faible…comme toujours.

**§§§§§Fin Flash-Back§§§§§**

_- Goodbye – Secondhand Serenade -_

POV Bella

« Voilà Bella, murmura Edward, en me regardant peiné.

-….

-Bella je t'en supplie dit quelque chose, me supplia-t-il.

Que pouvais-je lui dire, mon cerveau risquait de faire une surchauffe avec toutes les infos, qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Je me sentais trahie, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner.

-Bella ? me demanda Edward en commençant à s'approcher de moi, mais stoppa en me voyant reculer.

-Désolée, murmurais-je, désespérée.

-…

-Désolée, répétais-je, avant de me retourner et partir en courant vers la maison. Là je mis des affaires dans mon sac, puis dévalai en courant les escaliers.

Edward se tenait sur le perron, le regard triste, mais ayant compris à la seconde où il avait fini son récit.

-Ne m'en veux pas Edward, je dois m'éloigner, murmurais-je en me blottissant dans ses bras, lui resserrant son étreinte au point de m'étouffer. Je veux comprendre Edward, je veux revenir vers toi comme avant. Je ne veux plus t'aimer comme ça, tu ne le mérites pas, pas après tout ce que tu as vécu pour moi. La maintenant, je ne sais pas…pas pourquoi je t'aime, toi tu me connais, tu sais pourquoi tu m'aimes, tu as tous ces souvenirs pour te rappeler, mais moi…moi je veux me souvenir loin d'ici. Je veux que tu me manques, pour une tonnes de raisons…

-Très bien va, me répondit-il, mais avec difficultés.

-Merci, le saluais-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Une voiture était prête dans l'allée, montrant toute la prévoyance et la délicatesse d'Edward.

-Bella ! M'appela-t-il me faisant retourner vers lui. Ne reste pas loin de moi trop longtemps.

-Je te le promets, je te ferai signe quand je serais prête, rétorquais-je d'une voix douce comprenant sa question.

_Alors? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue. Maintenant à vous claviers, je veux tout savoir, si vous avez aimez? Si vous voulez monter un assassinat pour avoir fait partir Bella et vous torturer jusqu'au bout? Faites vous plaisir j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_


	9. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous ou bonsoir!_

_Je suis désolée, j'avais prévu de publier le chapitre ce week-end, mais malheureusement mon traitement de texte en a décidé autrement, en me supprimant le chapitre, j'ai donc dû tout réécrire en catastrophe, ce chapitre en priorité!_

_Bon je n'ai que 2 jours de retard, vous me pardonnez? Mais oui j'en suis sûre! (Va allumer quelques cierges au cas où!)_

_Enfin bref, voici l'épilogue, fin, appelez-le comme vous le voulez, en tout cas c'est la fin. Et comme le dirait Jean-Louis Aubert, « Voilà c'est fini ». Je dois dire que ça me fait quelque chose tout de même, bien que je sois pressée de continuer les autres projets que j'ai entamé, ben voilà j'ai un petit pincement à clore cette histoire._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, merci beaucoup ça donne la pêche! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris ou alert._

Maintenant, je vais répondre aux anonymes:

**Lyllou:** Heureuse que tu n'ai pas décidé de m'arracher la tête ahaha! Mais oui tu avais raison, c'est juste que j'avais envie de vous faire tourner en bourrique. Gros bisous. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin?

**Camille:** Merci beaucoup Camille, désolée encore pour l'attente! Gros bisous à toi. Ps: Tu verras en bas!

**Diana: **Tout d'abord merci de ta review! Merci aussi de ne pas m'assassiner lol! Sinon pour savoir si Bella va se souvenir et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à continuer de faire défiler la page! Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**Magaxa68: **Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! Et bienvenue aussi! Contente que l'histoire t'es plue, c'est le but de vous faire voyager pendant quelques pages! Gros bisous à toi j'espère que la fin te plaira!

Voilà en tout cas vous avez été en général assez indulgent envers Bella, bravo, merci pour elle.

_Bon comme j'ai été bien bavarde, je vais vous laissé ici à votre dégustation de cette fin. Savourez c'est tout chaud! Bonne lecture!_

**Epilogue**

Playlist: _Snow Patrol Ft. Martha Wainwright Set The Fire to The Third Bar_

Trois mois plus tard

Voilà trois mois, que je m'étais enfuie lâchement du manoir Cullen. Trois mois que je l'avais abandonné…sans aucune compassion.

Je m'étais « réfugiée » à New-York, là où il n'aurait pas l'idée de venir me chercher, car c'était tellement évident, qu'il n'y penserait pas, préférant des petites villes, perdues dans le Missouri ou le Texas. Et puis dans la ville « où l'on ne dort pas », il était bien plus simple de se cacher.

J'avais commencé comme serveuse dans un café, puis j'avais trouvé mieux, je travaillais maintenant dans un bureau, comme standardiste. Un peu mieux payé, et surtout là où ma maladresse ne me faisait pas défaut.

Depuis trois mois, comme un rideau que l'on ouvre pour faire entrer la lumière, les souvenirs s'accumulaient. Petit à petit, comme un puzzle, j'arrivais à rassembler tous les morceaux et comprendre quelle était ma vie avant l'accident. Et c'était…magique !

Comment avais-je pu oublier tout cet amour qui brillait au fond des yeux d'Edward ? Cette complicité ?

Mon cœur se gonflait de tant d'amour que s'en était douloureux. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais réveillée en larmes, émue par les souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus.

Chaque jour était une découverte. Une odeur m'évoquait quelque chose, comme les donuts, les pâtisseries préférées d'Edward que je lui prenais pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il révisait ses examens.

Un livre, un film, une tournure de phrase….

Tous ces éléments qui me ramenaient à une seule et même personne. Cette seule personne dont son absence m'attristait, car chaque secondes étaient une torture.

Je passais mes soirées devant le téléphone, à trouver le courage de l'appeler, de le supplier de me pardonner de l'avoir tant fait souffrir….

Mais voilà une peur paralysait ma main, pourrait-il me pardonner ?

La culpabilité me rongeait. Épuisée autant émotionnellement que physiquement, je décidai ce soir-là de me coucher, en me promettant que demain je l'appellerais.

**§§§Flash-Back§§§**

_« Edward ? Tu es là ? Je suis rentrée ! Appelai-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée._

_-Edward ? Répétai-je, en voyant la lampe du salon allumée. Mais qu'est-ce que… m'écriai-je en voyant des pétales de roses rouges partant de l'entrée, vers notre salon._

_-Surprise ! cria Edward à côté d'une table où un diner était servi, avec chandelles et roses._

_-Edward, bredouillai-je. Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai raté la Saint-Valentin, mais Alice…_

_-Non Bella, on est en novembre…_

_-Oh c'est notre anniversaire, oh pardon je suis impardonnable, me lamentai-je._

_-Non plus, sourit Edward._

_-Euh ben, ben…ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, ni le mien…donc …oh tu as eu une promotion…un nouveau contrat…_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un dîner romantique ? S'irrita Edward en tirant sèchement sa chaise._

_-Oh…euh, pardon, je suis désolée mon cœur, c'est juste que ça m'a surprise._

_-Pas grave, soupira Edward._

_-Bon et bien, on ne va pas gâcher une si belle soirée hein ? M'enthousiasmai-je pour le dérider un peu._

_-Tu as raison, approuva Edward, en remplissant nos coupes de champagne. A nous !_

_-A nous._

_Nous passions le reste du repas à discuter gaiement de n'importe quoi, nos yeux imbriqués, des sourires niais sur le visage, mais qu'importe puisque personne ne pouvait nous voir. Il n'y avait que nous._

_-Et maintenant, tamdam, notre dessert, annonça Edward en amenant deux assiettes de gâteau couvert de crème. _

_-Waouh, tu t'es surpassé mon cœur, le félicitai-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser, lorsqu'il me tendit son assiette._

_-Merci, me répondit-il nerveusement en s'asseyant avec maladresse sur sa chaise. Alors que je commençai à manger je vis qu'il m'observait attentivement._

_-C'est très bon, merci, tu sais que le gâteau à la crème est mon préféré._

_-Je sais, murmura-t-il en me regardant toujours nerveux. _

_-Tu peux manger aussi tu sais ? L'encourageai-je avec un sourire, en engloutissant une dernière_ _bouchée de gâteau. _

_-Oh non non non non, paniqua Edward en prenant mon assiette précipitamment, et en touillant inutilement et comiquement avec sa propre fourchette mon assiette vide, puis répétant les même actions avec la sienne._

_-Edward ? M'inquiétai-je de son comportement très étrange depuis que j'étais rentrée._

_-Cette soirée devait être parfaite et romantique…Alice va me tuer, se lamenta-t-il en tenant une bague dans sa paume couvert de crème, qu'il venait de sortir de sa part de gâteau. Comprenant d'un coup, où il voulait en venir, je fus prise d'un fou rire qui surprit Edward qui se stoppa net dans ses lamentations._

_-Tu…tu v…tu voulais, me demander…en…mariage en faisant comme dans les films, en mettant une bague dans le gâteau ? Demandais-je en riant, les larmes de joie dégoulinant sur mes joues._

_-Bah, bredouilla-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux, un sourire penaud. Je pensais que c'était romantique !_

_-Mais Edward, tu…enfin tu connais ma poisse légendaire, j'aurais pu l'avaler…?_

_-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai, enfin je me suis trompé d'assiette, soupira-t-il en me montrant la bague dans sa paume que j'avais vu plus tôt._

_-Edward, je te remercie de tout ça, dis-je en me levant pour me poser sur ses genoux, mes mains encerclant sa nuque. Mais ça, continuai-je en montrant de la main, ce n'est pas nous._

_-Bella, tu comptes tellement pour moi, je voulais quelque chose de grandiose, de…_

_-Chut, c'est parfait ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-Bella ? Est-ce-que…_

_-OUI ! _

_-Oh non, Bella laisses-moi au moins faire ma demande correctement, que je garde le peu de dignité qu'il me reste pour le raconter à ma famille. Surtout qu'Emmett ne va pas me rater sur ce coup-là._

_-Oh pardon, ris-je._

_-Bella Swan, est-ce que…Bella est-ce que tu veux bien passer le reste ta vie, avec un imbécile qui_ _n'arrive pas à prononcer une phrase correctement, parce qu'il est mort de trouille. Qu'il est toujours_ _troublé lorsque tu es dans la même pièce que lui, comme l'adolescent qu'il a été ? Me demanda-t-il dépité par sa demande, qu'il devait penser minable._

_-Oui », murmurais-je, en posant délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres, savourant le moment jusqu'à la fin, pendant qu'Edward avec amour passait la bague à mon doigt, me_ _liant à lui pour l'éternité._

**§§§Fin Flash-Back§§§**

Encore une fois, je me réveillai, mon corps secoué par les sanglots, les larmes séchées coulant sur mes joues. Mû par une force, je me précipitai, vers le téléphone et composai le numéro que je m'étais répétée tellement de fois sans le faire.

« Allo, me répondit une voix de velours, que je désirais tant entendre.

-Ed..Edward ?sanglotai-je.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dis-moi mon ange, me répondit-il inquiet.

-Edward, viens, répétai-je.

-J'arrive, dis-moi où tu es et je viens tout de suite, me répondit-il automatiquement anéantissant toutes mes craintes.

-New-York, murmurai-je en lui donnant mon adresse, fébrile.

-Bella ? M'appela-t-il avant que l'on raccroche. Quelle est la viande que je déteste le plus ?

-Edward, soupirai-je faussement. Emmett et toi avez fait des concours du plus grand mangeur de côtelettes, dont tu as fini la tête dans les toilettes. Donc je pense que plus carnivore que toi il n'y a pas, finit-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Son rire montrait tout son soulagement, il savait par ma réponse que j'étais prête, qu'une nouvelle page se tournait.

Pendant les heures qu'il me restait, je m'activai comme jamais, nettoyant l'appartement de fond en comble, me pomponnant moi ennemi juré de la mode. Mais en réalité, même si je n'aimais toujours pas la mode, il me fallait m'occuper, sinon j'allais mourir d'angoisse.

Je jetai des regards frénétiques sur mon horloge, consultant mon portable toutes les cinq minutes pour voir s'il ne me laissait pas un message.

Lorsqu'enfin, j'entendis la sonnette. Je me précipitais à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avec impatience. Je voulais tellement le voir.

« Edward, le saluai-je timidement.

Il était toujours aussi magnifique, même dans ce jean et ce simple T-Shirt, il dégageait le même magnétisme que s'il avait été en costume. Son regard me transperçait, comme s'il cherchait à lire mon âme.

-Bella, me répondit-il aussi timidement. Nous marchions sur des œufs, ne voulant pas nous avancez trop rapidement, car tout pouvait se briser, comme un château de cartes à n'importe quel moment.

-Entre, l'invitais-je en me poussant pour le faire rentrer.

-New-York, murmura-t-il en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui...euh c'était le premier vol lorsque je suis partie, puis cela m'a semblé être une bonne idée.

-Oui, cette ville compte des millions de personnes, alors je pense qu'il aurait été difficile et laborieux de te trouver dans ce micmac, ajouta-t-il amer.

-Pardonne-moi, j'avais besoin de...m'éloigner et digérer tout ça, m'expliquai-je.

-Et alors ? me demanda-t-il avec un regard doux.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai dans le plus grand défi de ma vie.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 24 ans, je suis née à Forks de Renée et Charlie Swan, qui sont décédés dans un accident de voiture à cause d'un chauffard qui a grillé le feu rouge et nous a percuté. Mon père n'a rien pu faire et moi je n'ai survécu que parce que j'ai été éjectée de la voiture.

-Bella, commença Edward peiné.

-S'il te plait laisse-moi continuer, l'interrompis-je. Donc je disais mes parents sont morts, mais heureusement je peux compter sur mon meilleur ami et fiancé pour me soutenir, car il n'a y a pas meilleur au monde que lui. Il a toujours été là et il a même loué une limousine pour notre bal de promo, alors qu'il a horreur de tout ce qui peut être glamour et pourtant il fait parti du monde du showbiz. On a été séparé que trois ans et encore je venais toutes les vacances pour le tirer de son piano avant qu'il ne devienne une momie comme je le disais toujours. Puis on a décidé de terminer notre histoire de la plus belle des façons, mais malheureusement le destin ne l'a pas voulu. Je l'ai fait tellement souffrir, parce que je suis devenue amnésique, je ne l'ai pas reconnu,_ LUI_, la personne qui me connait le mieux, qui m'enlevait la croûte du pain de mie car je n'aimais pas ça et j'en passe, continuai-je récitant tous les souvenirs qui m'étaient parvenus.

Je récitai tous ses goûts, ses manies, ses habitudes, absolument tout, je me livrai comme jamais, lui m'écoutant attentivement, les larmes aux yeux et bataillant pour ne pas qu'elles coulent.

-Bella, murmura-t-il incapable de continuer.

-Dis-moi Edward ? Demandai-je en prenant une dernière inspiration pour rassembler mes dernières forces.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les cent prochaines années ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

-Cent ans ? dit-il en se levant. Tu as prévu de vivre si longtemps toi ?

-Il faut au moins ça, rétorquai-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Et bien j'ai prévu de vivre avec la femme de ma vie et rester avec elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et la chérir jusqu'au bout. De lui faire autant d'enfants qu'elle le voudra, car ils seront aussi beaux que leur maman puis les regarder grandir. Je serai toujours là pour l'encourager dans chaque défi qu'elle va avoir, de la rassurer lorsqu'elle se sentira laide, parce que pour moi elle sera toujours magnifique qu'importe son apparence. Je l'aimerai chaque jour encore plus, parce que je sais que cette amour c'est un cadeau du ciel, qu'il ne faut surtout pas le gâcher et en profiter chaque jour sans perdre de temps, me répondit-il en me faisant la plus belle des déclarations qu'une personne puisse avoir.

-Tu t'ais vraiment amélioré en demande, bien mieux que la bague dans le gâteau, répondis-je en pleurant de joie. Je signe où ?

-Tu signes là, murmura-t-il en prenant amoureusement mes lèvres et en posant nos deux mains sur son cœur. Lèvres contre lèvres, chocolat se mélangeant à l'émeraude pour ne former qu'un. C'est ainsi que j'entamais cette nouvelle chance que la vie me donnait et j'étais décidée à en profiter jusqu'au bout.

**FIN**

_Alors? Que pensez-vous de cette fin? A votre goût? _

_Ça y est, le point final est mis, et voici mon dernier commentaire pour cette histoire. J'ai une faveur à vous demander, j'aimerais que pour ce dernier chapitre, tout le monde laisse une review. Allez, c'est le dernier chapitre, faites moi ce petit cadeau! C'est pas une obligation, mais ça me ferai vraiment plaisir, une review prend si peu de temps à écrire et c'est le seul salaire pour l'auteur._

_Bref, je remercie Audrey pour sa correction de l'épilogue, Estl qui a corrigé aussi une partie de ma fic, sans oublier Christelle, ma béta qui m'a encourager au début de cette fic. _

_Voilà, sinon j'ai commencé deux projets, dans deux styles complètement différents:_

_-La première est une fic sur la mafia, qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un moment. J'ai décidé de faire un dark Edward, mais aussi une dark Bella! Alors si je devais résumer, c'est Jacob Black agent du FBI qui tente de démasquer le King, celui qui dirige la mafia dans l'ombre, d'une main de fer, mais insaisissable . Dans son enquête, il va faire la connaissance de Bella, dont il va tomber sous le charme. Mais ce qu'il ne sais pas c'est que Bella, n'est pas si innocente que çà! _

_-La deuxième est plus tragique, Edward Cullen est le plus grand chorégraphe de sa décennie, ayant créer une véritable révolution dans le milieu de la danse. Pourtant le reporter Erwan Matthews, durant son interview avec l'artiste, va faire une découverte sur le mystérieux chorégraphe, qui porte le nom de Bella Swan._

_Que voulez-vous en priorité? Je continuerai l'écriture des 2 mais une aura plus de priorité que l'autre._

_Voilà j'attends vos reviews..._


End file.
